Not Again
by WelshCanuck
Summary: How many losses can even a Charmed one take.1st Prue then Cole,Phoebe can't take much more.So she goes after Jason to HK.But even there she feels heart break.But now she is missing.How will Piper deal with losing another sister,and Paige get her through?
1. Chapter 1

**Not Again**

**June 25/03**

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters do not belong to me. They are the creation of Constance Burge and Aaron spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment**

* * *

She sat at her desk as she did most afternoons. She looked up briefly to watch as the sun shone through the blinds. How many times had she sat there thinking of the same thing? Actually lately it was two things, but one seemed to weigh on her mind more then the other.

Why was it every time any woman thought she found happiness, the guy she was spending most of her time with went and ruined it for her? But it wasn't quite like that. She had made a choice and now she had to stand by it. Or did she?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door frame.

"Hey you. I was around, thought maybe we could get some lunch. What do you say? Feel like being spoiled by your big sister?"

"Well when you put it that way. How can I say no?" She reached over and grabbed her purse before following after her sister.

They sat in the small café eating lunch and talking about everything and nothing. It was what sisters did.

"You still thinking about Cole?"

Phoebe looked up at her sister shocked at the question. "I don't miss him if that's what you mean."

"I didn't ask that." Piper kept her eyes on Phoebe trying to gage her reaction.

"I do now and then. I wonder what went wrong. Where we went wrong."

"It wasn't you Phoebe, it was him."

"Easy for us to say. All he wanted was to love me the way we were." Phoebe paused, her thoughts going back to where they were earlier that day."Before."

"Before Prue died?" Piper finished for her as she reached over and took her sisters hand in her. "It's ok to miss her you know, I do everyday. But it's not ok to beat yourself up over her death or anything that happened after. She would kick your ass for that and you know it."

"I just wonder what would have happened if she hadn't died. Is that so bad?" Phoebe looked to Piper for some guidance as she always had

"No it's not. But you know Grams always said that things happen for a reason. So even if she never died, everything still would have happened the way they had."

Phoebe cast her eyes off the table and looked out to the park next to the café. She watched as a couple walked together hand in hand and wondered if she would ever get that back again in her life. "I gotta get back." She grabbed her purse and pushed back her chair.

"Phoebs."

"Piper please." she looked down at her worried sister, "Just give me sometime." Phoebe bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her sisters' forehead before walking down the street towards The Bay Mirror.

Piper watched, as her baby sister left the restaurant. She knew her sister was hurting, she was to. They both did this time every year. It was just something they would have to deal with every time the calendar rolled over.

* * *

Paige sat on the living room floor playing with Wyatt. She had volunteered to watch him, so Piper and Phoebe could have some time together. She tended too tread lightly around both her sisters at this time of year. They had told her that Prue was as much her sister as theirs, but she still let the two of them have this time together. And she knew that Phoebe needed it as much as Piper did. Her older sister had been quiet and reserved the last few days. Paige knew it was in anticipation of the anniversary of Prue's death, but it didn't help that she just turned down a year in Japan with Jason at the same time.

Wyatt looked up at Paige and the look of concern and worry on his face gave her the knowledge that he knew something was going on. But how was she to explain to a baby about life and death and the Aunt he will only hear about, but never know?

Piper walked up the steps to the Manor she shared with her sisters, and still didn't know what she should do or how to get through to Phoebe. "Any one home?"" she called out, though deep down inside she hoped she was alone. She needed time to deal with Prues death on her own.

"Solarium Sis."

Piper held her eyes tight and took a quiet sigh as she heard Paige's voice, just another reminder of what happened two years ago. It wasn't that she didn't love Paige, it just reminded her more of the sister she lost and the sister that Paige would never know.

Piper walked around the corner and smiled as she saw Paige playing with Wyatt. She couldn't help but see some resemblance of Prue right then. She had a hidden playfulness that Piper knew would have shone around her son. Piper let her mind also drift to Phoebe. Wyatt was her world at times and Piper didn't blame her sister for that. She had lost her own child, even if he was evil. It was something that would always be a part of her. A part of her that she kept hidden from Paige and herself. But a part that one day she might have to deal with. Piper knew that things between Phoebe and Jason had cooled down since he left for Hong Kong but she also knew her sister. She knew that Phoebe still held him dear to her heart. And who knows maybe one day he would be the man her little sister truly needed.

Paige looked up and saw Piper standing in the doorway watching her and Wyatt. "Hey Sis."

"Hi." Piper stepped towards her family and lifted Wyatt from the floor. Drawing him close to her for a hug. His tiny arms wrapping around her neck in instinct and love. "How was he?"

"Great as always." Paige hesitated a moment before asking the question on her mind. "How are you? And Phoebe?" She asked though she knew her sisters might still be upset with the anniversary approaching

"We're good. We had lunch and then Phoebe went back to work." Piper answered like it was any other day and lunch.

"So. You don't wanna talk about it."

"Paige she was your sister too. You can ask me anything. And talk about anything."

"I know, I just feel sometime that this is something that you and Phoebe need to deal with together."

"And we appreciate it. But you can't feel that you don't belong with us at this time."

"I know, and I thank you both." Paige replied as she tickled into Wyatt getting the baby laugh that she loved so much.

Piper smiled as Wyatt laughed as Paige tickled him. Everything in her life had changed so much and yet she felt a happiness inside that was beside a sadness. She knew that the sadness would always be there but the happiness would grow.

"Can you watch him a bit longer. I need to take care of something." Piper handed Wyatt to Paige as she bent down and placed kiss on Wyatt's tiny head.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the grass starring at the stone before her. Had it really been almost two years? She looked at the date on the stone beside the one she had come to see. 23yrs apart. How could that even be possible? For mother and daughter to share the same date in death. the month may be different, but the number was the same.

"You always said you weren't anything like Mum Prue, but even in death you were her image. Both killed by a demon at a young age, protecting the innocent. Whenever I saw you I saw Mum." She felt the warm tears as she recalled happier moment with her big sister

She had planned to go back to work after she had left the restaurant and Piper, but here she sat on the grass looking at the headstones of Prue and their mother. "I wish you had been here Prue. You would have seen right through Cole and his deceit. You would have stopped me from making the mistake I did."

"She would have loved you and supported you."

Phoebe twisted around to see Piper standing behind her. "You spying on me Sis?" Phoebe half smiled

"No. I just wanted to talk to her. Like you do every week."

Phoebe looked at Piper, her secret revealed. "How…"

"Did I know?" Piper finished for her, "I know you Phoebe, and I come out here now and then, I've seen you here." Piper answered as she sat down next to Phoebe.

Phoebe didn't say anything as she leaned in against Piper.

"I thought you went back to work." Piper said as she held her arms around her sister.

"I was, but then I found myself here."

"I see that." Piper didn't say any more. She knew what Phoebe was going through. It was the same thing she was. The loss and the pain, they both felt each year. "Phoebe you know she loved you with every thing she had right?"

"Yeah, I just can't get past I never got to be there for her. To say goodbye. I was to busy worried about Cole which in the end turned out to be the wrong decision."

"You can't keep beating yourself up over this."

"I know. It's just that lately everything in my life has been so fast and furious. I haven't really had time to sit and think about me or even you lately."

"And Jason keeps popping up in your mind?"

"Yeah." Phoebe sat quiet a moment against Piper. "I keep wondering and waiting for him to become the demon I think he is."

Piper tightened her grip around Phoebe. She knew her sister was still fighting her own demons of the past. And she knew exactly what her sister needed right then. "Phoebe why don't you call him. Tell him to send the jet out to get you, spend some time together. Some demon free time might be just what you need, and I think that is what Prue would want too."

Phoebe didn't move against Piper as the sun set into the sea. They were each caught up in their own thoughts of the love of the big sister they had lost. And into a future they both knew nothing about.

"Piper."

"Yeah honey."

"What if I went? What about the power of three?"

Piper paused a moment. "Well if anything major came up we could send Leo or even Paige, but Honey I think this is something you need to figure out, you and Jason together."

Silence fell on them once again before the drops from the sky gently landed on the two of them. Falling from the clouds they never saw rolling in. Clouds that held a different future with each word they spoke.

"We should get out of her before Prue really lets us have it." Piper suggested as she got up and held her arm around Pheobe, giving her a gently squeeze to let her know she was there for her.

"Give me a minute?" Phoebe answered as she returned Pipers hug

Piper hugged Phoebe tight before letting go and making her way to her Jeep.

Phoebe placed her hand on Prues headstone as the rains fell around her. "Prue please be with me this time. Don't let me fall like I did with Cole. I couldn't take another heartbreak like that. But Jason seems so right, I have to go. I love you big Sis, now and forever. I don't know when I'll be back again so, until we meet again." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the now wet headstone as she turned and started for her on vehicle. Leaving behind a sister she might not see again till she joined her in heaven.

* * *

The winds changed direction, as if time and destiny was suddenly changed in that one moment. From north to south. The wind now blew in a different direction. A direction that could change everyone's lives in a single heart beat. The heartbeat of a loved one, love that was there and is there. But no one knew to where it would come to change the wind back again. 


	2. Chapter 2

The picture on her bedside table seemed to talk to her. Telling her she deserved to be as happy now as she was then. Phoebe picked it up and looked down on it. She ran the back of her hand over the last picture of her with Prue and Piper, she remembered the day to every minute. In fact it was Cole who had taken the picture.

_"Phoebe get back here." Prue yelled out at her little sister as she ran down the beach._

_Piper sat on the blanket with Leo for half a second before she too got up and ran after Phoebe._

_Prue was drenched from the bucket of water that Phoebe had tossed on her, some of it getting on Piper, hence her chase as well. She wasn't about to let her baby sister get away with getting her wet as well._

_Prue had finally caved in and used her power to trip up Phoebe and soon caught up with her._

_"You cheated." Phoebe laughed as she tried to get back up before Prue caught her. But Prue was on her and had dragged her half way into the ocean before Phoebe had a chance to defend herself._

_Piper had reached the two of them and helped Prue lift Phoebe up and toss her in the water. The youngest Halliwell coming up for air as she sat in the surf spitting the salt water out of her mouth._

_"Oh you cheater!" she laughed as she pushed herself out of the water. Staggering towards her sister she grabbed onto Piper before she could get away. The two of them laughing as Piper was now almost as wet as Phoebe as she hugged her sister tight._

_"Let me go you wet thing." Piper laughed, but with Phoebe everything was a surprise and she too soon found herself sitting in the surf line with Phoebe laughing so hard she had to support herself with her hands on her knees._

_Prue reached her hand out to Piper to help her up, and as she did she realized the mistake she had made as Piper pulled her in with her. Causing Phoebe to laugh even harder to the point she fell down in the sand along the waters edge._

_Eventually the older two managed to get out of the water and sat down next to Phoebe all three of them laughing hysterically. It was then that Cole had taken Prues camera and snapped the three of them in a happier moment._

_Though as soon as it was snapped and Prue got her camera back in her hands Phoebe and Piper had their arms around Cole and he too was in the water. Somehow throughout the day the only one to stay dry was Leo._

Phoebe felt the lump forming in her throat as she remembered that day. It was a few weeks later that her world was turned upside down and she lost the only mother she had ever known and her big sister.

Piper knocked on the door and saw Phoebe sitting in the little window seat in her room. She could see her sister had something in her hand and had a feeling it was picture.

"You about ready honey?" Piper asked as she came up and sat next to her seeing the photo in Phoebes hand. "How did Leo get to stay dry that day anyway?" She asked remembering the events of the day herself.

"I don't know. But next time we do that, he is the first one in the water." Phoebe chuckled softly, thinking of how she would get her brother in law.

Piper took the picture from Phoebes hand and got up and placed it back on her nightstand. "You ready to go?"

"You are sure about this?"

"Yes. Paige agrees too. You need sometime to see if Jason is your guy and we will be fine."

"Can we stop on the way to the airport?" Phoebe asked though she knew that Piper would say yes.

"You know I already timed that in the trip." She answered though holding her gaze with Phoebe; "She would want you to do this honey, and you will only be gone a few days right. When you get back you and I can spend some time together and then the three of us can go see her again."

"I hate that day you know."

Piper wrapped Phoebe into a hug, "I know sweetie so do I, but you will be back then and we can face it together, like we did last year."

Phoebe returned the hug and stayed safe in Pipers arms, "I will be here for you every year on that day Piper you know that right."

"We will be here for each other Phoebs. Now lets get going or we aren't going to make that stop in time for you to leave." Piper said as she reached down and picked up Phoebes carry on bag.

Paige sat in the back seat with Wyatt as they made their way through the San Francisco traffic. Piper leaned on the horn as another driver cut her off.

"What is it with people now a days? Always in a hurry."

"Everyone has somewhere to go Pipe." Paige said from the back seat as she shock Wyatt's rattle causing him to laugh even more.

"Well yeah but they don't have to kill each other in the process." Phoebe put in as the Jeep slowed down and pulled against the curb.

Piper looked over at Phoebe and took her hand in hers. "Ready?"

Phoebe looked back at Piper and took in a deep breath, "Yeah."

The four of them approached the head stone they had come to see. Bending down and sitting on the grass they sat in silence. Even Wyatt seemed to know that this was a time not to laugh or talk out. But eventually he let out a small laugh that made them all laugh out.

"My bet is Prue is tickling him." Phoebe said as she took her nephew from Pipers hold. "Is that what it is Wyatt? Is Auntie Prue tickling you?" She brushed her nose up against his as he then snuggled into his Aunt. Her reaction only causing him to laugh even more.

Piper ran her hand over the top of the headstone as Paige said few words to the sister she never knew. Phoebe was happy at that moment holding on to Wyatt and listening to her sisters. She had to say her own good byes, but she wasn't even sure how to start. "Can you two give me a few minutes here?"

Paige hugged Phoebe and turned back to the Jeep. Leaving Piper and Phoebe alone with their sister.

"Piper I."

"I know sweetie." She reached up and rushed away a tear that was starting down Phoebes cheek.

Phoebe couldn't take any more. The pain in her heart was baring too much as she felt Piper pull her into a hug.

"I'll be over by the Jeep sweetie. Take your time." Piper reached and took Wyatt from Phoebe as she turned leaving her sister to say her own good-byes to the sister they had all lost.

Phoebe was lost for a moment. She didn't want to say goodbye. She hadn't told Piper yet that she wasn't sure when or if she would be back. She was going with the idea she would be back in a week. She wanted to be home with her family when the anniversary of Prues death came around.

"I love you Prue. I wish you were here now and help me decide about Jason. You have a big sister sense about guys for me. Remember Tommy from the 8th grade? You warned me about him, and in the end you were right. Turned out he was only out for the 'score of a Halliwell'. Now I need you to gauge Jason for me, I am so afraid that deep down inside he too is a demon like Cole was. And I will lose another person close to me because I was blinded by love."

Phoebe felt the tears starting down her face once again as she reached up and placed her hand on Prues resting-place. "I love you Prue. Always did and always will. And I will see you again. Even if it is in a few years when I come back here, or when the angel of death decides it is my time too." She placed a kiss on the headstone and took in a deep breath before turning towards the Jeep and to a future with a man she was hoping was the one for her.

The remainder of the trip was done in near silence with only the jabber of the infant in the back seat.

Parking the car and grabbing Wyatt and Phoebes bags the three of them made their way to the Private terminal.  
"Are you sure Jason has sent the plane?" Paige asked as she switched hands with Phoebes bag.  
"Actually he doesn't know. I called his assistant and we agreed not to tell him. That I would surprise him. She is going to arrange for a limo to pick me up at the airport and take me to a restaurant that she will arrange for him to be at."  
"Oh that is so romantic." Paige cooed as they stepped towards the private jet that was sitting on the tarmac waiting for its passenger.

Phoebe handed her bags over to the crewmember that was waiting for them as she turned to her sisters and nephew. Taking Wyatt from Piper she held him into a hug as she kissed him on the forehead, "I love you Wyatt. Take care of your Mum for me, and I will see you again. Always remember your Aunt Phoebe."

She turned to Paige and pulled her into a hug. "Love you."  
"Love you too Sis. Take care and see you in a week or so."  
"Yeah. Take care of Piper." Phoebe squeezed Paige tighter as she then turned her gaze and thoughts to Piper.

Piper stood still a moment before she reached over and drew Phoebe into her arms, each one taking in the love and support that was always there.

"I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you more." Phoebe responded.

They each felt the tug at their heart with each passing moment as they held on to the hug, a hug that meant goodbye. Phoebe fighting with her inner self to tell Piper that she wasn't sure if she would ever be back. Everything was suddenly weighing down on her. But deep inside she knew that one day she would be back.

Piper pulled back and brushed away the tear that was running down Phoebes face.

"You are coming back right?" Piper asked an insight to her sister thinking for her.  
"Why wouldn't I? I'll be back next week Pipe. Don't be silly." She lied. It came so easily.

Piper looked at Phoebe as she spoke. She still wasn't convinced but let it go. As she pulled her sister again into a hug. "I will always love you no matter what. You know that right?"

Phoebe was taken back slightly, "And I will always love you Piper. Please just don't ever be mad at me. I love you." She kissed Piper on the cheek as she broke the hug and ran for the steps of the plane. Stopping momentarily at the top before turning back and looking down at her sisters. Paige with her arm around Piper. Phoebe knew that Piper knew she wouldn't be back in the week she had planned for, but it was something she needed to do. She needed to get away from the demons and all the magic in their lives.

The plane taxied down the runway as Piper and Paige watched it leave.

"She isn't coming back." Piper stared as she felt a warm tear running down her face that she quickly wiped away.  
"Sure she will." Paige answered as she watched the plane take off.  
"No she isn't. She is going there to hide away from everything that has happened in the last two years. She might come back eventually, but she isn't coming back anytime soon." Piper sighed as she watched the jet take off through the sky carrying the sister she didn't know when she would see again.


	3. Chapter 3

How many times does tragedy strike one person or group of people? For some it is a never ending battle to beat the odds, for others it never seems to grace them at all. Until the death of a loved one, but that is as far as their pain every goes. For those that it strikes out almost everyday, how do they survive the next day or the next tragedy? Their friends and family are there for them but sometimes the one person you want there is the one that is already gone.

--- ----

Piper looked down at Wyatt as he in turned looked up at her. She reached down and tickled his tummy as she laughed up at her. "What are you laughing at hey?" as she tickled him some more, causing him to laugh even more. His tiny smile seemingly light up the room.

"He has Phoebes laugh."

Piper turned at the sound of the voice behind her. "It's the Halliwell laugh. We all had it at his age. She just kept it."

Leo walked over to the two of them and sat down next to Piper and he too rested his hand on Wyatt's tummy tickling him slightly. "She's fine you know." he said as he held his gaze to his son.

"I know, she called last night." Piper answered as she leaned back against the couch as she watched the two men in her life. "Sounds like it was just what she needed."

"But…" Leo knew Piper was holding something in.

"I just get the feeling she is hiding something from us."

"Hiding like what?" Leo had sensed unhappiness in Phoebe lately and had even talk to her, but she assured him everything was ok. How as her whitelighter could he have missed something?

"I don't know. But I have a feeling we won't be seeing her at Wyatt's graduation."

"Piper that is like 18 yrs away." Leo looked at her surprised.

"She isn't coming back Leo. After everything we have been through with Prue and then Cole. I don't really blame her. What I do blame her for is not opening up to us, or more so me, telling me the truth. I could have dealt with that. But she kept this from me, and now of all times for her to run. I can't handle losing another sister right now." Piper felt the lump in her throat and the hot tears starting down her face. She felt Leo's arms around her, holding her, as she cried for the sister she didn't know when she would see again.

--- ----

Paige walked along the edge of the man made lake, that was in the park near the Manor. She had called Glen telling him she just needed to talk to someone. She could sense Pipers anguish in what was going on the last few days since Phoebe left and needed to talk to a neutral party.

"Hey you."

"You came." Paige said as she was greeted by one of Glen's huge hugs.

"I said I would."

"What about Jessica?" Paige said as she thought of Glen's wife.

"She's cool with it. She figured it had to do with magic, and she doesn't hold any grudges as to what happened before we were married."

Paige pulled away as the memory of her nearly ruining her best friends wedding filled her thoughts.

"Paige what's going on?" Glen asked seeing right through her façade.

"I don't know. Pipers all down and depressed and Phoebe went off to Hong Kong."

"Wow, Hong Kong? What about, you know that power thing."

"The power of three? So far it's been ok. We have only had lower level demons attack us. Nothing that required all three of us."

"But what if something does happen?" his concern for his friends showing through his wedding vows to Jessica.

"We get Leo to go get Phoebe. Or I can."

"Have you gone that far before. I mean what if something happened?"

"Glen it will be fine. I just don't know what to do. I mean Piper is unhappy and she seems to think that Phoebe isn't coming back. At last not when she said she was."

"What makes her think that?" Glen had only known the sisters a short time, but he was concerned if Paige was.

"Next week is the two year anniversary of Prues death. And after Phoebe lost Cole not that long ago it just seems that she was distant. You top it off with her current beau taking off to Hong Kong to start another Paper up. It was just too much for her."

"I don't know what to say Paige. I mean you just have to be there for Piper until you both know what's going on with Phoebe." He said, "But I have a feeling that even if she doesn't come back soon or when she said she would, she won't be gone long. She loves Piper and you to much to let you alone like that. Maybe she just needs some time."

Paige leaned in against her friend as she let his words take effect. "You are right. But I just needed to vent or bounce things off of someone."

"You always know I'm here for you Paige."

* * *

Had it been nearly a week since she walked into the deserted restaurant? She was expecting to surprise him, but it turned out he had surprised her. Her favorite flowers lined ever shelf and wall of the place. A small gift containing a diamond necklace sat at her place at the table.

"I though I was surprising you? She said as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"You were until my pilot told me he was flying to get you. We had an agreement that even my assistant didn't know about but. Funny how a friendship that spans the years over rides everything."

"Yeah, funny that." She said as she tipped up to her tippy toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Lips she had longed for since she had decided to go to Hong Kong.

Breaking away he locked eyes with hers. He could see the turmoil inside her then, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just everything going on all at once. But I'm here now and I'm not going to worry about what I left behind."

Jason looked at her once again, "You aren't going back are you?"

She stayed in the comfort of his arms, "Not until I'm ready."

He pulled her back close knowing that some of her decision had everything to do with a certain date that was coming up. "You can't hide from her Phoebe, but I can be here for you on that day. I always will. I love you and will wait for you to make your decision for the same reason I have."

Phoebe leaned into him relishing in his warmth.

Now nearly a week later she still wasn't sure what she was doing. They had so much fun together, everything just seemed righ, but she didn't forget the sisters she had left behind. She had called Piper the other day to let her know she was ok and that she would be coming home in a few days. But now her few days were up and she looked at the calendar, Prues anniversary was three days away. She felt her heart tug at being at home with Piper, but she also didn't want to deal with it anymore.

Phoebe rolled over at the break of sunlight to her sleep. She didn't want to get up but she knew she would have to eventually. Jason had an early morning meeting and she wanted to see him off.

"Hey sleepy." He approached towards her placing a soft kiss on her lips as she woke.

"Hmmm can we just stay in bed?" She reached up and pulled him back towards the bed.

The kisses became more passionate, "Hmmm I would love to but I can't"

Phoebe eventually let him go, knowing full well he had to go.

"Meet me for lunch?"

"Name the place." She answered with one last kiss.

"Oh you gotta stop doing that I'll never get there on time."

"That's the plan." Phoebe smiled at him seductively.

Jason leaned in for one last kiss; "I will see you later with a surprise. I love you." He added almost last minute.

"Love you too." It just came out. She wasn't even sure until that moment how she really felt about Jason. He wasn't a demon, he was just a guy who she loved with everything she had. More then she ever did with Cole. Cole. Her demonic ex, which only brought up memories of the sister who had him pegged from day one: Prue.

* * *

Julia walked through the crowded plazas, as she felt the tears rimming her eyes but held them back. _'Hold it in a bit longer kiddo.'_ She ordered herself as she spotted the one person she had to hold it together for.

Phoebe had ordered a drink as she waited for Jason. She had feeling inside her of what the surprise for her would be. And she knew that if that was what it was what she thought, that she would see her sisters sooner then she had planned.

The white wine spritzer was placed in front of her as she smiled up at the waiter. She kept her eyes in the entrance as Jason ran late. How long was it now? Half and hour? An hour?

She finally looked up at saw Julia walking towards her. He wasn't coming. He was running late and something had come up. She smiled lightly as she waved up at her new friend.

"Julia hi, is he running late as usual?"

Julia hugged Phoebe as she approached the table. But she couldn't hide what was on her mind.

"Julia? What is it? What's wrong?" Phoebe didn't need her powers to see that her friend was upset about something, and why had she come to see her. Then it came together, "Jason. Oh god. Julia what happened? Is he ok?" Phoebe felt the tears start in her eyes before she even had the answer.

Julia didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry Phoebe. He's. Jason is.."

Phoebe knew what was going on as she felt her knees weaken. She felt someone's arms around her, arms she assumed were Julia's.

"I'm sorry honey, but it was quick, he didn't feel a thing. It was a drunk driver. He swerved."

Her words were lost on Phoebe as she felt herself sink further into the chair. She wanted her sisters then. She wanted to feel Pipers love and Paige's warmth as they comforted her.

How was this possible? So close to another date she feared every year. Once again she had lost someone close to her.

How does one survive with loss after loss of those that are nearest to you? The ones you love the most gone in the blink of an eye. You think you have all the time in the world to say your goodbye's and I love you's. But in the end you have no time at all. No time but the present.


	4. Chapter 4

The voice invaded her sleep as she heard it quietly talking to her. She wanted to sleep, she needed to sleep. She had just got to bed.

"Piper. Piper wake up." Paige was firm, yet cautious. She didn't like waking her sisters for anything unless it was demon. And to step now into hers and Leo's room she felt awkward.

She had seen the two of them snuggled into each other's arms, and really didn't want to disturb them, but she had to. Piper would probably get mad at her had she not.

"Paige?" Piper groggily opened her eyes as she gazed at the clock. The red numbers glowed back at her. 4:21AM. "Paige I just got to bed. What is it?" anger evident in her voice, bt as she said it she thought of the one reason Paige would wake her up. "Demon?"

"I wish it was."

Piper heard something in her sisters' voice that sent alarms off in her mind. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. She reached up and turned on the bedside lamp needing answers to her little sisters wake up call. "What's wrong?"

Paige looked at Piper and could see the worry on her face. She wasn't even sure where to start.

"Paige!"

"Its Phoebe." She said it.

"What about her? Paige just spit it out." Piper was getting angry, not at Paige, but at the fact she knew something was wrong with Phoebe and she wasn't just telling her.

"I just got in and I turned on the TV in my room. Its all over the news Piper. Jason is dead."

Pipers hand flew to her mouth as hers words where lost. "Oh my God!" Piper sat back shocked, "Ok wait, you said something was wrong with Phoebe."

"I know. I was just hoping she wasn't with him. They never said anything else, only that he was killed by a drunk driver."

"Oh my god. Ok I need to get to her. If she wasn't with him, she is gonna be devastated." Piper threw of the sheets and woke Leo.

"I'm awake Piper, but I can't take you."

"WHAT! Did you just hear what Paige said? Phoebe needs me."

"How are we going to explain that to everyone that is over there? Jason is killed and in less time that a flight takes to get there, her sisters shows up."

"Leo I don't care what people think."

"Piper. He's right. Look lets just call her right now and see what's going on." Paige tried to be the voice of reason. She knew right then, Pipers mind was in a whirlwind of memories. This was too soon to Prues anniversary.

* * *

Darkness consumed her. It hurt to even breathe. She felt the softness under her and the on top of her. She knew where she was, she just didn't know how she got there. She rolled over as she held the silky sheet close to her. The picture of the two of them laughing shone back in her face. She just starred at it. Why was it everyone she ever got close to she lost?

She heard voices in the distance. Someone was there with her. She heard the phone ring and the muffled sound of a conversation. The door slowly came open and she saw Julia standing in the threshold.

"You're awake." She stated as she handed her the phone. "It's your sister." she spoke softly almost afraid that any loud noise would cause more harm.

Phoebe waited a moment. She didn't know what to say to her. She hadn't even thought about them once. Or had she? She recalled a memory as she had slept.

_"Owww Prue it hurts."_

_"I know it does sweetie but I have to put this cream on or its going to get infected."_

_"But it really hurts."_

_Piper took her hand in hers. "Look at me Phoebe, don't watch Prue. Then maybe when were are done we can go get some ice cream or something." Piper spoke taking Phoebes mind off her injury as she ran her thumb under her sisters eye, wiping away the tears._

_Prue stood up and picked her sister up in her arms. "Good as new Phoebs. Now what you say about that ice cream?"_

_"Chocolate?"_

_"Any flavour you like honey."_

_They sat and ate their ice cream in the park with Phoebe sitting next to Prue and Piper across the picnic table._

_"Prue?"_

_Prue looked down at her little sister. It still amazed her how tiny she was for her age, but she always seemed to get into big messes._

_"Yes sweetie."_

_Phoebe hesitated a moment, "Who will clean up my scraps when you aren't here?"_

_Prue looked over at Piper who just shrugged her shoulders._

_"What makes you think that honey?"_

_"Well Dad left and then Mum. I mean what am I gonna do when you go away?"_

_Prue reached over and pulled Phoebe into her lap, "I'm not going anywhere sweetie, and neither is Piper."_

_"No matter where you are Phoebs we will always be there for you. When you are hurt or upset we will come to you no matter what."_

_Phoebe stayed on Prues lap as she finished her ice cream, "I love you." She said as she rested her head on the only person she knew as her mother._

_"Me too sweetie. Me too." Prue held her sister tight wondering where her sisters question had come from and hoped that she would always be there for her no matter what. _

She _had_ thought of her sisters. And now when she needed Piper, she was thousands of miles away. She reached up and took the phone from Julia and watched as her friend walked out of the room pulling the door closed behind her.

"Piper?" her voice quiet and shaky.

"Oh honey. We just heard."

"Piper." Her voice cracked even more as fresh tear escaped down her face. "I need you."

Piper felt her own tear breaking under her eyes. She wanted to hold her sister so bad but she couldn't. "Oh baby I know, but we can't get there. Come home Phoebe." Her own voice was giving away to her own pain of losing someone. She had only known Jason a short time, but he was someone she had hoped would be around the Manor for a long time.

"He.. He was going to..to propose. Julia. She gave me the ring. Piper. Oh god I miss him so much." her tears and sobs became unbearable as she let the phone go and buried her face into her pillow.

The cries on the other end where too much for Piper to take any more. She handed Paige the phone and grabbed Leo. "Take me there **NOW**!"

"Piper!"

"Don't even try and feed me the company line Leo. My baby sister is half way around the world with her heart ripped out over the man she was going to marry. You are taking me there now if you know what is good for you!"

Leo looked at her for a moment and then to Paige. He knew what he was about to do, but he also knew he didn't have a choice.

"Ok. But you can't stay long. And you have to stay outta site." He wrapped his arms around Piper and orbed out.

Paige stood in the room tears slowly falling down her face. Her heart reaching out for the sister she had known for barely two years. She had been through so much lately. Why couldn't the powers that be just give her one small piece of happiness?

She wanted to go with them but she knew someone had to stay with Wyatt. She also knew that this might be something that only Piper could even try and fix. She knew it would take Phoebe a long time to get through what she was starting down, but she knew that with Piper and herself they would help her through it.

* * *

Piper released Leo the minute they materialized and she ran over to Phoebe who was still crying into her pillow. "Ok sweetie I'm here now. Come on." Piper ran her hand over Phoebes back as she bent down towards her sisters' tear laden face, letting her know she wasn't a dream she was real.

Phoebe felt Pipers hand and heard her voice, but she didn't move at first. How? But she soon realized she didn't care how. She felt Piper help her sit up and hold her as she cried harder into her sisters' shoulder.

Piper felt Phoebe start to relax in her arms after she had finally stopped crying. She gently rocked her back and forth much as she had when they were little. Running her hand over her sisters' back easing some of her pain. Though even Piper knew it would take a lot more then that and a lot more time.

"You came." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I said I would always be there for you remember?"

Phoebe just nodded her head. It was the memory she had. But one person who had promised wasn't there.

"Prue is here with you too honey. You have to believe that." Piper said almost reading her sisters' mind. As she hugged her tight.

Phoebe didn't say anything she just rested her head on Pipers chest as she took in a few sobs now and then, until sleep consumed her once again.

Leo waited by the door in case he heard anyone coming. But as the door opened he was to late as a Julia walked in, more then a little surprised to see them sitting there.

Piper looked from Leo to Julia not sure what to say.

Leo saw Piper tense as Jason's assistant stood before them, each one waiting for an answer that the other would say. Explaining how two from so far away got to where they were. But none of them willing to wake the one they were all there for.

--- ----

Every now and then life places you in a situation that you don't like. But it is one of those things once you are there you can not change. You deal with it the best that you can. But as witches and magical beings you tend to deal with things a bit different. You react with powers and instincts that keep you alive every day. And you hope and pray that you made the right decision to face another day with yourself


	5. Chapter 5

"Its ok Piper, I know. I've always known."

"Known?" Piper lookeda tJulia with caution. Was she a demon just after thier powers?

"Yes, that you are the Charmed Ones. Witches with your legacy aren't a big secret in my family." She spoke it as if it was something that every witch or anyone with any Wicca ties knew. Like they had an ad with the picture of the three of them in the yellow pages under Wicca.

Piper immediate went on the defensive, "Meaning?"

"I too am a witch. I was very happy when I found out that Phoebe worked at the paper with Jason. I couldn't wait to meet her. But there was never the right time to tell her that I too was born to a Wicca family. So I know that your Whitelighter brought you here."

Piper relaxed a bit, but not completely. How long was this woman going to wait before she told Phoebe?

"I had quite the conversation with Jason the other day. Right before Phoebe came out here. He was telling me what he thought of her, his feeling. He asked me to help him go shopping. I knew what he was after and I helped him pick out the ring. He was going to fly home this week right after." She paused thinking again of the meeting he was coming back from. "After the meeting today. He had everything planned out for the perfect moment to ask her."

Piper took everything in as she sat on the bed next to Phoebe. Her hand placed gently on her sisters back as she ran it back and forth to sooth her sister and let her know she was still there.

--- ----

The day became darker as Leo watched Piper curled up behind Phoebe. It was a place he had seen them share on more then a few occasions. Even when they were younger. Phoebe was hurt or upset and it was Piper how consoled her. He had even seen Prue in that same spot a few times. And he knew that it would be the oldest that would be there now if she was her and able

As the sun started to rise again he placed his hand on Piper gently. "Piper."

"I'm awake Leo." she replied though making no effort to remove herself from holding her sister

"We can't stay much longer."

Piper didn't even turn to look at him. After the nights events she knew he was right. But that didn't make it any easier for her to have to go. She tightened her grip slightly on her still sleeping sister as she rested her chin on Phoebs shoulder.

Leo stepped from the room giving them the time they would need alone. They both knew they needed to keep their magic a secret and to do so, Phoebe needed to make it home on her own.

"Don't go." The small voice came from within herself.

"Honey I have to. We can't let others know I was here."

For the longest time there was silence. Each one not wanting to say a word. But each knowing what the other was thinking.

"Julia will come home with you sweetie, and Paige and I will be at the airport the second you step from that plane." Piper assured her sister as she held her close.

Phoebe didn't say a word. She knew that they had to keep their secret safe. She remembered the last time that it was revealed and she had lost someone dear to her heart.

"The flight is about twelve hours straight through Phoebs. You'll be ok."

"I wish you could come with me."

"So do I sweetie but I can't, Leo has to take me back. But let's say you and I spend the day together as soon as you get back and are up to it." Piper knew that if Phoebe left today, by the time she arrived back in San Francisco that it would be the day the two of them dreaded; the anniversary of Prues death.

--- ----

Julia stepped into the room cautiously she knew that the two sister needed some time and she didn't blame them. Phoebe had been through so much the last 24 hrs, that she was worried that maybe she would take the fast trip home. But she also knew that deep inside Phoebes Wicca heritage would prevent her from doing so. But she also wasn't sure if she was the one to be there for her trip back home.

Phoebe turned from the window of the apartment as she heard Julia enter. She looked at Piper who didn't move from her spot near the bed.

"You should have told me Julia."

"I know and I am sorry Phoebe." She said knowing what her friend was speaking of.

"Did Jason know? About you I mean."

"Yes. I told him last year. As a reporter he was very understanding, yet curious. But he kept my secret." She explained. She paused a moment, "He would have kept your as well, had he known."

"So he didn't know about my sisters or me?" Phoebe wanted to know she wasn't sure why, she just did.

"No. I think he was suspicious though. There were to many strange and unexplainable things around you."

"Paige." Phoebe said to herself. She recalled a time when Paige became a Nymph and Jason came by the house. She knew he was suspicious then when she went back to the office later the night everything was settled.

Phoebe turned back to the window over looking the city. She wrapped her arms around her body but soon felt a pair of loving arms around hers. She knew who it was and rested her head backwards into her sister.

"You gonna be ok goming home alone?" Piper asked, "Because I can come with you. I don't care about the consequences."

Phoebe didn't say a word as she stayed in Pipers arms. Everything in her world was turning upside down. Prue, Cole, and now Jason. Then she remembered something her Grams said to her.

"_Things come in three's sweetie. That is why they say; Third Times the Charmed.'_"

"I've had my three. What more could go wrong?" Phoebe started as she came out of her own memory.

Piper looked at her sister. "Sorry?"

"Grams. She always used to tell me that things came in threes. Be they bad things or good. I've had my three things. Three things bad anyway. Now it can only get better."

That was one of the things that Piper loved about her sister. She was always looking for the plus on life. Anyone else right then, it would have knocked them down, but not Phoebe. She would take the hits and bounce back up. Though Piper knew this hit would take a bit to come back from, she knew her sister would.

--- ----

They stood on the tarmac waiting for the plane to take Phoebe, Julia nad Jason back to San Francisco. Placing a soft kiss on her sisters cheek Piper let her go as the plane pulled up to meet Phoebe and Julia. Piper noticed that Phoebe made every effort not to watch, as the casket was loaded onto the planes cargo area.

"I will see you in few hours. Are you sure you are ok with this?" Piper asked again. She wanted to be with Phoebe then as much as she knew Phoebe wanted her.

"I'm ok Piper. I just need some time to think things through." She reached over and hugged her sister, "Tell Paige I look forward to seeing her and spending sometime together. Just the two of us."

Piper had to smile at her baby sister. Piper had known the last few weeks that the two of them had left Paige out of things, but it was just something they needed to face alone. It wasn't as if they were keeping Paige from anything Prue, it was just they needed to say their hello and good-byes as they had when they were younger.

"I'll tell her." she hugged Phoebe once more before she watched as her sister walked up the stairs to the plane.

As the plane taxied down the runway Piper leaned back into Leo,"At least this time I know I'll see her again." Piper stated. She could almost feel Leo's question as she leaned against him. "She wasn't coming back Leo. She told me last night. She was going to stay with Jason until she worked everything out. And if that took a few years she was willing to stay."

Leo didn't say anything as he held on to Piper. It had been an emotional few days and he wondered how long his wife would last, now that Phoebe was on her way home.

* * *

She sat in the seat and looked out the window as the sun gazed in on them. She closed her eyes as she thought of the cargo they carried below. The man she loved. But as her thoughts turned to a happier times something jerked. She looked over at Julia who was as shocked as she was, as another jolt hit them.

The plane twisted as she gripped onto her seat tighter. Closing her eye's she waited for the inevitable to reach her. A time when she would see Prue, Mum and her Grams again. A place where she would feel no more pain of love lost. Where she would be with Jason forever.

* * *

Piper and Paige stood at the airport waiting for the small private jet to land. It was already late and Piper was getting nervous as she usually did. It was her fear of flying that made her nervous when planes were late. But now when she just wanted to hold her sister everything seemed later then they should be.

Piper finally sent Leo up to see what he could find out. "Just find out of she is ok Leo. Get a read on where they are."

Leo kissed his son and then his wife as the blue sparkles carried him into the distance.

--- ----

He stepped through the halls avoiding everyone he knew. He had something to do and he wasn't leaving until he found her. Why was she so late?

"Leo you're the one that is a tuned to her the most."

"So something is wrong?"

"Focus Leo. You tell us."

Everything to them was in code. Nothing was simple.

Leo closed his eyes and still got nothing. He knew that something had gone wrong, he had felt it and he could tell now by the look on everyone else's faces, but they were letting him focus. If anyone could find her then he could, he was the most in tune to her and her sisters.

Opening his eyes he let them all know that he still as not able to get a read on her, and with that everyone feared the worst. But this time was worse then last time. This time there was no way to fix what was broken; there was no way to re constitute the Charmed Ones.


	6. Chapter 6

Paige wasn't really sure what to do. Piper and her had arrived back home after talking to the air traffic control people. Something had gone wrong. The plane was last spotted just as it neared Hawaii, but then it suddenly disappeared from their radar. It was like it just vanished.

Piper didn't say anything on the way home as she felt her world crumble around her. Her baby sister was lost. How could this even happen? How could _they_ let this happen? And today of all days.

They had pulled into the driveway of the Manor where Piper moved slowly up the steps towards the front door, with Paige was right beside her. She had tried to give her any support she could by placing her arms around her waist but Piper pushed her away.

Paige had watched almost helplessly as Piper made her way to the stairs. She stood at the bottom and just watched her oldest sister give up.

Piper opened the door to the attic, as her whole body just felt numb. Of all days for _them_ to take another sister she felt sick. She could not go through this again. Not again. She grabbed the BOS and flipped through it. Her memory whirled at the same thing two years before. She was sitting in the attic turning from spell to spell trying everything that the Warren history had brought to her, to try and bring back Prue. She also remembered that she had no luck that time, as Phoebe had finally come into the attic at three in the morning and brought her back to bed.

She closed the book before her and held her hand on the cover. A cover that she had seen grow stronger, split apart and then grow strong still.

"What happened? What ever happen to the power of three protecting innocents? The last time I checked you need three witches to make a power of three. And now we are only two.. You are so high and mighty up there you don't even realize the lives you destroy! You drag us into this blind five years ago and now you tear us apart like we were rag dolls." Piper fumed as she held her gaze to the ceiling high above her. "Well no more. What I have left of my family will not fight for you any more. We are through. You are done ripping this family apart. If you want demons vanquished. **Do it yourself!**." She screamed the last bit as she slammed the BOS on the floor before she headed out of the attic to her own room.

Paige had heard the loud bang coming from the attic, but held her own ground with herself. She knew that Piper needed some time at the moment and restrained herself from rushing up the stairs to her oldest sister. Oldest. The ring now had a different meaning. Piper was now her only sister. Unless the search and rescue team could pull off a miracle. A miracle she held in her heart that they would.

After what seemed like eternity Paige made her way up stairs. She had heard the bedroom door slam shut and knew by that, that Piper was no longer in the attic but her own room. Paige did what she knew had to be done; She went to her sister.

Paige looked in on Piper as she had slowly opened the door. Her sister was on her bed facing the window, and even from there she could hear the quiet sobs coming from the bed. Paige did what came to her naturally but also what she knew her sisters had done on many occasions; she came in behind Piper and wraped her arms around her, giving her the love and support she needed.

Paige felt Piper relax at one point in her arms and several hours later felt a stir as tehy had both succumbed to the events of the day. She had finally found her real family, only to have part of it ripped from her.

"I can't do this, not today."

Paige listened to her sister but said nothing, she only held her tighter and she felt Piper give into that love she was issuing.

"I can not lose another sister on the same day, two years apart let alone lose a sister. I can't lose her Paige." Tears ran down her face again freely as her mind whirled to two yrs ago and to the present. Everything she was thinking blamed her tragedies on the magic they had inherited. A magic, that had they known about, might have been more prepared and none of her losses would have ever happened.

--- ----

Leo orbed into the Manor and could feel the state of loss and despair. He wanted to hold Piper as she went through the pain again. He also knew that this now would feel twice as bad as when they lost Prue. It wasn't as if Piper loved Phoebe more, it was just too much for anyone to handle on the anniversary of the death of another loved one.

He walked into the room he shared with his wife and could see her and Paige together, Paige holding her sister to protect her from what ever she thought necessary.

Leo reached down and picked up Wyatt and made his way downstairs, not wanting to disturb the sisters.

She slept in the love and protection of her baby sister. No, her new sister. To her Phoebe would always be her baby sister. Phoebe. Images filled her mind of days gone by. Days when they were younger growing up; days when Prue was still around. Prue. Her oldest sister was always there for them, protecting them when they were hurt. But now it was different. She was the oldest and yet she needed help and love from Paige. Paige. She was her baby sister, but why couldn't she get past Phoebe?

--- ----

Leo looked at Wyatt has he held him in his arms. He didn't even hear the footsteps coming down the stairs towards him

"You know you could get killed not paying attention to sounds in this house Leo."

"I'm already dead Paige. A few steps won't bother me." He said as Wyatt let out a giggle.

It was a few minutes to them both as Wyatt laughed and neither of them said anything.

"So you get anything from your trip up top?" Paige finally asked.

Leo felt himself uncomfortable under his sister-in-laws scrutiny. But eventually he gave in, "No one can get a read on her. And I also felt nothing." There he had said it. Nothing; he felt nothing when it came to Phoebe. As far as he knew she was gone.

Paige didn't even look at him. She knew what he said was true at some level. She had tried her own skill as whitelighter and had not been able to locate her sister. She knew at the time she was new to the tracking a witch thing, but she also knew that in tracking her own sister she should have more luck. But she hadn't and she just didn't have the nerve to tell Piper herself.

--- ----

She tossed and turned in a restless sleep. Images after images of her sister played through her every mind. Images of when they were little. And images of when they were older. Fights and sister moments all seemed to wrap themselves into one body, one memory.

She tried to block it all out, she couldn't deal with this. It was too much for any one person on a day when you had had your heart torn out. How could _they_ be so cruel as to take another sister on the same day?

She watched as the light came towards her. She didn't move for fear, yet she wasn't afraid. She felt warmth and love in the same second she felt scared. The fear of the unknown had always scared her, but now even more. She didn't want to see the ghost of her missing sister. Yet even though she held in her heart the hope that she would be found.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled towards the light and glow. She didn't want it. She couldn't say goodbye again. Not again to another sister. Not today. But she finally lost the struggle as she felt the warmth encircle her. So she waited for her sister to come to her and say good bye.

"Piper. Piper look at me." The voice spoke to her, but she didn't look, she couldn't. If she didn't then she knew that her sister was still alive somewhere,

"Piper. Look at me honey. I can't stay here forever."

Again Piper held her eyes shut. But there was something in the voice that she recognized, something that she wanted to go to.

"Piper you can't hide forever and she needs you, she needs us."

Piper opened her eyes now realizing whom she was shutting out.

"Sweetie I got her. You don't have to worry for her. You just need to find her and let her be at peace, but for now I have her. Just like we promised when she scraped her knee. We would always be there for her. Right now it is for me to carry that burden, and soon enough it will be you." She stepped up and reached for her sister in her dream, "I love you." She stated as she tightened her hug on her sister before disappearing from Pipers sight.

Sitting up Piper knew that what she had seen and heard was real. Prue was now taking care of Phoebe. Which meant only one thing…. Her baby sister was gone


	7. Chapter 7

The search teams circled again where they had last seen anything on the radar on the small private jet, carrying the two passengers and its cargo.

"Still nothing Bill?"

"Not even a glimmer of metal for miles." Bill said from the back, as he continued to stare down to the waters and small islands below. The search plane ready with the necessary equipment it would need if they found the plane or any remains of it and its passengers aboard.

"I'm going to circle around again see what we can find. Maybe some of the islands brush is covering it up."

"I hope so. I also hope, if that is the case, she landed upright. I would hate to think what would happen if it didn't. That's pretty dense brush down there. Would totally cover them up and flip that plane."

The pilot turned his plane gently back towards the islands they had flown over. He knew what his partner meant: If the plane had tipped, then it would have killed the passengers and the pilot as it slammed back down into the ground.

The buzz around the search and rescue center was non-stop. People coming and going as they got more updates from the planes searching for the one missing, but one man had the worse job of anyone there. He was the one that had to inform the family of any progress they had made, if any at all.

* * *

Paige sat in the corner of the sofa still trying to get her mind around what had happened at the airport. She hadn't seen or heard Piper since they got home and she didn't blame her sister either. Today of all days for them to lose Phoebe, was more then anyone should be able to have to deal with.

The sparkle of the blue and white lights caught her attention as she looked up at her brother in law and their Whitelighter. "Well?"

"Nothing. They have no idea what happened or where she is. And I've been trying to sense her, but I can't."

Paige turned away and held her gaze towards the window. "You go tell her."

Leo knew he would have to tell Piper but he wasn't sure even where to begin.

"She's been upstairs since we got back." Paige told him as she got up and headed out to the back patio. She didn't want to deal with it any more then Piper or Leo did. She had just found her family less then two years ago, and now it was falling apart right before her eyes. And all her powers as a witch there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Each evening she found herself in the same place in their backyard. Sitting under the stars in the chair. It was something that Phoebe had gotten her into, just sitting there looking up at the sky. Paige knew what Phoebe was looking at, or more so who. It was her way of talking and holding on to Prue

The phone rang beside her and at first she just looked at it, afterall it was every time it rang she hoped it would be news. But each time it was Darryl or a friend who had just found out and was giving them their condolences and wishes that they would find her.

How long had it been? Three days? Four? She didn't know any more. But she knew, each day that passed by her big sisters chances of surviving where slim to none

Paige answered the phone and her heart stopped when she heard the voice at the other end.

"Ms. Halliwell?"

"Yes, um, Paige." She wasn't sure why she said yes. It just came out.

"This is Lieutenant O'Connor. I am leading the team that is searching for your sister." His words went through her as she felt herself tighten, fearing the news he held.

"I just wanted to keep you and your other sister informed that so far we have found no trace of the plane. But also that if we don't find anything in the next few days the search will be called off."

Paige felt her heart stop as he spoke. Nothing found. Search called off. Those where the only words she heard.

"Ms. Halliwell?" All he was getting was silence from the other end. He hated delivering this kind of news, but it was part of his job.

"Um. I'm sorry."

"No I'm the one that is sorry. But if you or your other sister need anything please call me. I'm sorry it has to be this way. But the chances of survival..."

"Are slim. I know. And thank you for calling." Her voice held no emotion. Just the emptiness that her heart also felt.

She placed the phone on the arm of the chair she was sitting in, as she didn't move. It was as if she was afraid to.

"Still nothing?" Paige lifted her head at the sound of Pipers voice. It was soft and quiet. And Paige could tell she had been crying again.

"No, and if it stays like that much longer, they are going to call off the search." Paige held Pipers eyes as she spoke with sadness.

Piper didn't move. She felt the tears breaking through again, but made no move to stop them. Everything in her world was tearing her apart and she just wanted it to stop.

Paige could see the emotions playing on Pipers face and stood up making her way to her sister. She wrapped her arms around her holding Pipers as her damn broke, sending the cascade of tears rolling down her face.

She had recalled Prue's words. "_I have her now. Just find her and let her have peace."_

"We need to find her Paige. I can't let her lay in some unknown place. She needs to be with Prue and Mum."

Paige was surprised, was Piper giving up just like that.

"Piper they'll find her." she said with more belief then she thought she had left. But she did have that belief and she was going to hold on to it until she saw Phoebes body.

Piper pulled away from Paige and walked a bit further into the backyard. "Paige you don't understand. She's gone. I've known for a few days now."

"What? How can you say that? She isn't gone. I won't give up." Paige wasn't sure where Piper was coming from, but she was not giving up on Phoebe, "She's resourceful, she isn't dead."

"Prue told me." Piper said quietly.

Paige had barely even heard what Piper had said. But as she played the words in her mind again she understood some of what Piper was saying.

"She came to me that first night when I was in my room. She said that she had Phoebe and that we needed to find her and let her have Peace."

"Piper that doesn't mean she is dead. It might mean that Prue is protecting her until we find her."

Piper turned around to face her younger sister. She reminded her so much of Prue and Phoebe it scared her, "You don't understand Paige! She is gone. I can't keep believing anymore. I have to let it go and move on with my life. For us and Wyatt. I can't keep doing this, waiting every day and jumping at the sound of every phone call that comes in here." Her voice was raised as her tears fell freely. "I can't deal with this right now. I can't lose another sister now. I won't." Pipers words came out as she felt her knees weaken "I can't do this. Not again."

Paige listened to Pipe,r but was getting confused, as it sounded like Piper was letting Phoebe go, but at the same time she was hanging on. She placed her arms around her sister, as they both sat on the ground. The youngest easing some of the pain the oldest was feeling. A feeling that Paige knew she was reliving from two years ago when she had lost Prue.

* * *

She tossed another log on the fire as she watched the person beside her sleeping. How long had it been, three days? Or more. She looked back when she woke.

_Pain was all she felt. Everything hurt too much to even move. She knew her arm was broken and quietly did a mental check of everything else. She looked around and saw the inside of their small plane strewn everywhere. The windows smashed out as the thick brush found its way inside the planes windows._

_Looking around she spotted the one person she was looking for. She lay slumped on the floor with a pool of blood around her. A pool that looked like it was getting larger._

_"Phoebe?" Julia called out trying to get herself free from the debris around her and to get to her friend. She could tell that something was wrong she just hoped it wasn't what her heart feared._

_Julia finally managed to get free of the debris and slowly made her way to where Phoebe lay. Reaching her, she quickly felt for a pulse. At first there was nothing there. But then she felt one, weak but it was a start.. __"Phoebe? Honey come on. Hang on kiddo."_

_She had managed to move her friend from the plane with some difficulty and splint her own injury. Seeing where Phoebe was hurt, Julia attended to that she hoped was not too much blood._

She had heard the planes several times circling over head, but she had no way of letting them know they were there.

She looked over at Phoebe who was yet to wake. But the crack of the twig behind her startled her to spin around. She stood protectively in front of her sister witch, as the figures moved from the tree line. She saw the guns from the soldiers, but before she could protest she felt the hit to the back of her head as her world turned black. Her last thoughts of her friend and her family back home.


	8. Chapter 8

The pain hadn't subsided as she felt her world come back into focus as the lights from above her glared brightly, as she tried to stir awake. She felt someone next to her and hoped it was Phoebe, but as her eyes came into focus her heart dropped as she looked into an unfamiliar face.

"Easy. Don't try and move around to fast."

Julia closed her eyes again, as the pain in her arm and focused. Eventually getting to a sitting up position with the help of the person next to he. "Where am I?"

"Hell." A voice from the back replied. Julia could hear the fear anger and sarcasm in her voice.

"Trudy. Be quiet."

"Why? I'm just telling her the truth."

"Not now!" she said with gritted teeth. As she glared at the woman in the corner.

Trudy glared back before opening what appeared to be a door and slammed it shut behind her.

Julia cast her eyes around, as she sat up against the wall. She gasped when she saw what and who she was looking for. She looked so much worse now in the different light. More so then she had hoped. To the point Julia nearly lost hope.

The woman who had been at her side when she woke saw the look of fear on her face, "She's ok. She just needs time to heal. Only she might not get it here. They weed out the weak."

"Phoebe is anything but weak." Julia said as she pushed herself to get her legs working and over the side of the small cot.

"Let me help you." She wrapped her arm around her waist and guided her to the cot where Phoebe lay.

Julia sat on the small stool that was beside her and placed a fresh cloth on her forehead, "Hang on Phoebe. You have to believe that your sisters will find us."

She took another cloth and wiped away some of the blood that had caked up on her face, and then some more around her abdomen. Julia noticed that the bleeding had finally stopped but she knew it would take some time for Phoebes wounds to heal fully.

She came up beside her and sat down, "The name is Roberta by the way. My friends and everyone here calls me my Bobbie."

"Hi."

"Friend of yours?" Bobbie looked over at Phoebe.

"You could say that. I was her boyfriend's assistant and we met each other through him. But we became friends."

"I see. And where is the boyfriend now?"

Julia closed her eyes as she remembered Jason. In the plane crash she had no idea where he would be now. "I don't know. He was on the plane with us."

"With you? Only the two of you were brought in with the soldiers." Bobbie was confused.

"No, he wouldn't have come in no matter what. He was in a casket in the cargo area."

Bobbie felt embarrassed suddenly as she had opened a wound that might have stayed closed. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Julia replied quietly as she held her gaze at Phoebe, "So where are we anyway?"

"Well I could say like Trudy said, in Hell, but that would be the easy answer. The actual answer would be, I have no idea. Other then it is an island somewhere in the south pacific."

"And our captures are?"

Bobbie didn't know where to even begin. She knew she had to tell her the truth. She had ever right to know, "Would you believe me if I told you they were the descendants of Japanese soldiers from the second world war who actually believe we are still at war?"

Julia looked at her stunned. "Its 2003. The Second World War has been over for almost 60 yrs!"

"I know. But it seems that they have lived in this little pocket of the world with no knowledge of what was going on around them. It isn't just them, there are Germans her as well."

"How the hell could you go 60 yrs with no knowledge of the outside world?" Julia asked shocked.

"I have no idea, but after three years I've learned to deal with it."

* * *

Piper stirred in her sleep as a nightmare consumed her. All she could see was her sister hurt and getting worse.

_"You will bow to me witch!" the whip snapped out as her sister stood her ground._

_"Go to hell!" Phoebe spat back in defiance. She would not let him break her._

_Suddenly the picture changed and he was holding what looked like the soul of her oldest sister Prue. "You will or your sisters soul will pay the price. The price of spending her after life in the underworld. A witch with her powers would be a easy target for those she had already vanquished."_

_Phoebe pulled on the chains that held her in place, fighting to free her sister, "Let her go you bastard!"_

_The whip snapped again as Phoebe flinched in pain, but again the picture changed, as she was sitting alone in a small box out in the hot sun. Sometime in the evening or day she was taken way from the sun as the clouds rolled in and the rains came. She sat shivering in the corner trying to keep warm by any means possible._

_The combination of the heat and the wetness was finally too much for her as she got sick._

_As she got sicker, she got weaker. She couldn't work as fast as the others, and soon she found herself in the pits more and more. And eventually it was just to much_.

Piper sat up quickly as her heart raced. She held her hand to her chest hoping to slow it down, but it didn't work. She had felt something in her dream or nightmare. Something she hadn't felt in a few weeks.

* * *

Morning came as Piper prepared breakfast in the kitchen waiting for Paige to arrive. She had to tell her what had happened the night before with her nightmare.

"Morning Piper." Paige greeted her as she entered the kitchen

"Paige. I need to tell you something." Piper was straight to business.

Paige looked up and couldn't help but be curious despite, that Piper had forgotten the good morning part of their morning ritual. But then again their morning ritual had changed ever since Phoebe had gone missing.

Paige looked up with interest, "Share Sis."

"I had a nightmare about Phoebe."

Paige knew what was coming next. Or so she thought.

"She is alive Paige I know it. Prue was telling me she was with her. But that was only till we found her. Prue can only protect her so much. We have to find her."

"Piper." Paige started, yet she was hesitant to agree with Piper, as much as she wanted to believe her sister was still alive after all these weeks.

"Paige she is. And she was not doing well. They were torturing her and leaving her in the elements of the weather."

"Piper. Could it be..."

"Paige either you are with me or not, but Phoebe is alive and I have full intentions on finding her." Piper snapped, as she stormed from the room heading to the BOS hoping it would help her in her quest


	9. Chapter 9

Peace was all she felt as she walked aimlessly through the clouds and grassy areas. The flowers around her seemed to change with each step, indicating a season. She stopped a moment as the roses came out. She leaned in and took a breathe in. She always loved the smell of roses.

"And here I thought Lily of the Valley where your favorite."

She spun around quickly at the voice she had known forever. "What…..?"

"Am I doing here? Let's just say it's kinda like a dream. I'm in your subconscious."

"Like your dream guy?"

"Yeah kinda like that, only I don't think I am going to toss you off any high rise." She smiled at her sister as she reached out and took her in her arms. Phoebe seemed to almost melt in Prue's grasp.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too sweetie. More then you could ever know."

"I think I can." She felt the tears brush down her face.

Phoebe wasn't sure how long she stayed in Prue's arms as they sat in the high brush, the flowers around them.

"Phoebe I can't stay long, but you need know that I will be here for you always. Whenever you feel that you can't go on I will hold on to you."

"You can't leave Prue. Please stay."

"I am honey but not as you might know it."

Phoebe felt her grasp on her sister loosen and she panicked. "Prue!"

"I love you Phoebe." Was all she said as she disappeared.

She tried to focus on the figure before her but as the time went by she couldn't see who it was. "Prue?"

"Ssshhh. It's Julia. I'm right here Phoebe. Just stay still. You've been banged up pretty good."

With that the door crashed open. "Now. Everyone out!"

Julia looked up at the man at the door. "She can't move yet."

"I said EVERYONE!" he grabbed Julia by the arm and pulled Phoebe to her feet roughly, only to have her collapse in his arms. He tossed her back on the ground motioning to two of the guards. "Take her away. She is of no use to us."

Julia panicked as the guards lifted Phoebe roughly from the ground and started to take her away. "No you can't. Leave her be." Julia cried out as Bobbie tried to restrain her.

The next thing she knew she was on the ground almost eating the dirt. The sting of the hit was still pulsating through her cheek. She could only watch as they carried Phoebe away to who knows where.

* * *

Paige sat in the living room with her eyes closed. She was trying to use her Whitelighter powers to find Phoebe but after nearly three hours she had no luck.

"You're trying to hard."

Paige opened her eyes and saw Leo walking into the room.

"I just thought that if what Piper said was true, then maybe I would be able to find her."

"I didn't." he stated matter of factly.

"I'm her sister Leo."

"And I've known her longer and have had more use with my power Paige."

"So what are you saying, we give up!?" she wasn't sure what Leo was even thinking.

"No. I think Pipers nightmare was something I just don't know what and neither do _they_."

Paige sat a bit longer before getting up and starting for the front door. "Leo I want to believe her I do. I just found my family I don't want to lose any part of it. But I think we have to be realistic here. I think we all need to move on. It's been almost a month."

"Paige." Leo stepped towards her. He wanted to believe with Piper, that Phoebe was alive and they were going to find her, but he also knew Paige had a point as well

"I just need some time Leo. I'm sorry." With that she opened the door and walked out

Piper stood on the steps and watched as Paige walked out of the Manor. She had thought Paige would have believed her, believed in their magic. But now she had lost her as well.

Leo looked up at her with sympathy when he saw her standing at the landing. He knew Piper had heard everything.

"I can't lose another sister Leo. I know she is out there somewhere. I can feel it."

"Sweetie."

"No Leo, she is. You're her Whitelighter yes but I'm her sister. I've known her since she was born. And I know Prue. I know what she was trying to tell me. But we need to find her and fast." She felt her tears start again. _You would think after all this time I wouldn't have any tears left_ she thought to herself as she finished coming down the stairs towards her sanctuary. Her one place she could think with a clear head.

Leo picked up Wyatt as his son smiled up at him. He held him on his knee just taking in his innocent features. "What are we gonna do big guy? On one hand I want to believe that your Mummy is right. But I also don't want her to get her hopes up and then never find your Aunt Phoebe. That would break her heart."

Wyatt just looked at his dad with what Leo thought was understanding, "You know what I'm talking about don't you?" he knew babies knew when something just wasn't right. People always said how can they knew they are too young but as Leo walked into the kitchen Wyatt squirmed in his arms and reached for Piper.

Piper lifted Wyatt from Leo's hold and she felt her son immediately wrap his tiny arms around her neck, snuggling into her, giving her the love she needed at that moment.

After a few minutes she looked at him, "How did you know Mummy needed a hug?"

"I think he really understands what is going on."

"Well the way Phoebe was with him he must know she isn't around."  
"I think he just senses that we are all missing a part of us." Leo said as she placed his arms around Piper and held up his hand to tickle at Wyatt's tummy.

Piper looked down on her son. She could see some of her sister in him, some of both Prue and Phoebe. It was the Halliwell side that he showed the most she thought.

"We'll find her pumpkin. She won't want to miss anything you do so you can be assured she is doing everything to get back to us." Piper pulled him towards her and hugged him tight before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Paige stood in the doorway to the kitchen, she thought if she came back through the back door she would go unnoticed. But as she saw Piper and her family standing there together she realized that she had to fight to get her sister back as much as Piper was. Piper was hanging on because she couldn't lose another sister. But deep inside Paige didn't want to either. She resented _'them'_ for not letting her be a part of her family and never knowing Prue.

"Piper."

Piper looked up at Paige. The slight drizzle had almost flattened her hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. It was. I lost Prue without knowing her and I am just afraid of losing Phoebe as well. I don't want to get my hopes up and then find out the she really is gone." She felt the sting of the tear in her eyes and she watched as Piper walked towards her with Wyatt.

The two of them embraced in a hug with Wyatt giggling in the middle of them, but not until he too had few minutes with his mother and aunt.

"Paige I didn't mean that you didn't care."

"I know."

"Its just that what I saw I know was real, I felt it. I felt her. Her pain, her need to be found. I know you have Whitelighter power and that you, like Leo, have been trying to locate her. But I have been her sister for over 27 yrs. And I know what she is like, and Prue." Piper added Prue at the end. She wasn't sure why. But she still knew that the oldest sister would protect Phoebe no, matter what. Until she and Paige could get there.

"So where to we go from here?" Paige asked looking to her big sister for any guidance.

Piper looked down at Wyatt and then to Paige, "I don't know."


	10. Chapter 10

He watched from a distance as the medical staff worked on yet another injured prisoner. How was it that the guards could inflict such injuries? After all it was the prisoners of their past that made it even possible for them to be alive. Women who had come into their land. Becoming the barer of the children of the future. Some women died in birth and others soon after. Some even still survived. But the focus was on the child, especially the males to continue their work. He looked into the room now and watched as his own sister finished the last stitches. He knew soon the prisoner would be amongst the rest of the workers.

"Give her a few days brother. Then she can join the rest of them, but not to much labour the first week or you will lose another one, and father will not be happy." She said as she paused a moment before she continued past him.

He held his eyes on the one in the white room. Her beauty took him by surprise, and he knew he found the one to bring him his children and carry on the family line. A family that had ruled and commanded in Japans army for centuries.

* * *

Bobbie paced back and forth as she waited for someone to return. How long had it been? An hour? More?

"They aren't coming back Bobbie."

"Trudy. Why can't you ever think positive?"

"Because I have been living in a hell hole for three years and nothing ever positive has ever come along."

Bobbie closed her eyes as she looked through the bars of their bamboo hut. One by one different women had been taken from the cell. One of them was her friend. All of them where really. She turned and looked at the figure sitting on the bed. She didn't say a word. She just sat there with her eyes closed. Hoping that someone would find them. But Bobbie had tried that for over a year and no one came.

The sun cracked above the mountains and the rustle of feet were heard getting closer.

"Lets go!" the door was opened and the guards grabbed at anyone who was lagging behind.

Bobbie helped one up and then another before the guard could get to them. She placed her arms around one to help her along but not to obvious. She didn't want her to get caught up in what had happened the night before, the weeding out of the weak. Though she had noticed that some had made it back.

The hot sun beat down on them as they worked along the fence. Each one with a different task but the end result was the same: to make their compound bigger.

She lifted the pick-axe and brought it down with weakened force as she dragged it along the dirt. She was hot and she was tired as she looked up at her friend. Somehow they were back together, but she didn't know how long.

Phoebe wiped her brow and held her side gently as she felt the still tender spot where she had her stitches not that long ago. In a sense the doctors in her new home had saved her life. But at what cost? To spend the rest of her life in slave labour? Her side still ached from her wounds and more so after a days work, and her limp from her severally sprained ankle was still prominent. She still held in her heart that her sisters would come for her. But she was still Phoebe, strong willed and strong spirited. Both things that always seemed to get her right back into trouble as soon as she was out of it. But then as Bobbie looked over at her she was one the guards liked to target. And Bobbie knew it was because of her strong will, they were going to break her spirit.

The water came around as it did every afternoon. Sometime twice if it was really hot, and today was one of those days. Bobbie took her small drink before passing it on to another. She watched carefully to see everyone got their share. But as it reached Phoebe she took her scoop and gave it to the girl next to her who just had some. Seeing this, the guards enraged slapping the scoop away from the girl and yelling at the small boy to take the bucket away from everyone. But as the yelling continued Phoebe was soon on the ground as a guard was kicking her in the ribs yelling at her. Yelling that she was not to share her water rations. Saying that if she didn't want it, it couldn't be that hot and that no one would get any water for the rest of the day.

"Go to hell!!" Phoebe spat out with blood coming with her words. Her body ached but she grabbed on to his foot as he went to strike her again. Soon she had him on the ground as the other women yelled and whistled for her to get him, to kill him. Some held back the other guards and Phoebe spun around kicking him in the chest and sent him back to the ground. She knew she would eventually get caught and pay the price but she didn't care. They were keeping her from those that loved her, and she was going to show them what it was like to mess with a Halliwell witch.

She was soon hit from behind and sent to the ground, She fought to stand back up but he held her down. He being the man in charge He was one who was not afraid to get his hands dirty from beating or even killing a prisoner, Bobbie had seen it many times before. And seeing the guard still down on the ground not moving she knew then that Phoebe was in serious trouble.

--- ----

The sting against her back sent out another cry of pain, as the bamboo hit her bare skin. She hung in the trees like a piece of meat in the cooler, waiting for the next beating to tenderize it. Though even she didn't know when the next beating would come. Some times she would hang there for hours with no one even coming to her. Then she would feel the slam of the bamboo now and then as someone, anyone past her by.

She closed her eyes and focused on her sisters. She knew Prue was protecting her and she knew that Piper still held her alive in her heart. Knowing that the plane crash had sent her sister in to a spiral, especially the day it happened.

She focused on her sisters, knowing that sooner or later she would reach them. Soon her magic would work for her and she would sense Piper or Paige, and they would come for her. But she soon was brought out of her sub conscious as the beating began again.

"This is what happens when you defy me or my guards. This is what happens when you fight us and yourselves." He struck her again, this time in the ribs sending more pain through her as it hit her old injury. The rest of the prisoners watching helplessly at each hit.

She felt the pain in her arms lessen as she was dropped from the hook for all to see, only to be dragged through the dirt and tossed into the small ground cell. Big enough for one person to scrunched inside it. It was these times she was glad she was small for her age, even now.

The sun beat down on her with no relief of anything from it. Now and then a guard would pass by and give her water. Only he would dump it on her, with most going in the dirt, as he walked away laughing.

The sun set as the moon caressed into the sky, and with it came dampness and a chill. She pulled her knees tight against her body trying to get any warmth she could muster, but none came as she drifted off in a restless sleep. One in which her muscles where tight trying to keep warm.

_The rain fell harder as she ran home. But before she got to where she wanted, she could hear the voices behind her._

_"Come on Halliwell. Can't run any faster. Oh I forgot your little legs can't carry you that fast now can they?" she heard the laughter as she rounded the corner only to be met with one of the gang that was chasing her._

_"Hello Halliwell." He snickered._

_Phoebe stopped in her tracks quickly looking around for her sisters, but they weren't coming. She knew Prue had cheerleader practice and Piper was working on her science project._

_It was something she always got from other kids and now wasn't any different. They picked on her because she was the small one. Even in her own class she looked like she had skipped two grades. Though most of the kids there had known her forever and it didn't bother them. Except the new kids. They felt they had something to prove and to take on a Halliwell in their school soon got around that it would make you popular. They didn't realize why. That was if you hurt one of the younger two the oldest would kick your ass, so you had better be able to deal with that as well._

_This was one of those cases. He hadn't been in the school that long and already him and Phoebe had a run in. He asked around and soon found out that to take her on was suicide. She was small but tough, and besides that, you didn't want to mess with the Halliwell's._

_"I hear you're the tough one in the class. I was just curious how and why they let babies into the this school anyway."_

_"I am not a baby."_

_"No? You look like one," he said as he pushed her back towards the wall._

_She held her ground as she pushed back to his surprise. But soon he had her in a headlock and they were both heading to the ground. The crowd gathered around as the fight ensued, the bigger of the two getting the upper hand quickly but not for long as she squirmed out his grasp and punched him across the face._

_It was then she heard the yelling from down the street but she didn't care. She was wining and nothing was gonna stop her now._

_He tried to fight her back but it only got him in more trouble as she lifted her knee hitting right were she wanted to. But she also soon felt the strong arms lifting her off him as someone else was pulling him away from her._

_"I told you man. She may be small but she has spirit." Someone said from the crowd as they attended to the new guy._

_Phoebe glared over at him as her sister pulled her towards the Manor and up the stairs. She tried a few times at first to go after him again but her sister held her arm tight in her grasp._

_Phoebe didn't even look at her sister. She sat on her bed as she was told, yet every muscle in her body ached as she curled into a ball. It wasn't the fight that made her sore, it was the fear of her sister coming back as she said she would._

_Prue walked back into her sisters' room and saw her curled into a ball. __"What have I told you about fighting?"_

_"Not to, but I swear it wasn't my fault. I was running home when he jumped me. Look at the size of that ape. I'm not that crazy." She protested as Prue applied the cream to her cuts. Wincing a few times, Phoebe sat silent once again._

_"Phoebe." Prue wasn't sure to believe her sister or not. She had been getting in to a lot of things lately and it was getting to where Prue and Piper didn't know what to believe any more._

_Phoebe sat silent once again as Prue just left her there, grounded to her room until further notice. She felt her muscles tighten again when she heard the door open. She knew it was either Piper or Prue, but she was still scared. She felt them sitting in her bed the gentle hand caressing her arms._

_"I'm sorry honey. I should have believed you." Prue said softly, "Andy came by and his little brother was there. Got the whole thing."_

_Phoebe didn't move she wasn't sure if she was still afraid or not of her sister. But she soon rolled over and looked up at her. It wasn't long before she was curled up in Prue's arms snuggling into her big sister. A sister who had always come through for her even when she screwed up._

_"I'm sorry sweetie. I will always be there for you when you need me. Don't ever give up. I will always be there and always love you."_

Phoebe sat up quickly in her small cell, the last words from her sister ringing in her mid. _Always be there_. That wasn't a past memory, that was different, it felt different.

She looked up and saw the sun starting to rise again, as she knew she was in for another hot day. But she also knew her sister was with her. Just as she had always been.

* * *

It was the waiting. It was always the waiting the unknown. She had waited out the weeks that the search team looked for her baby sister. She had waited after when they had finally called off the search. But now as she waited for someone with more power then she to answer her it was getting too much.

Paige stepped into the attic and watched Piper for a moment. She wanted to go to her sister but she stopped herself. She didn't know why.

"Paige, you can come in sweetie." Piper said, as she didn't move from her stand at the pedestal; the same pedestal that held their BOS, the key to their magic.

"I was just wondering how you were holding up. I mean after." Paige couldn't even say it. She was as heart broken as Piper was, but some how she also knew that her sister was more heart broken. To lose two sister two years apart was more then anyone should have to deal with. Especially when they were killed two years to the date apart.

"I just need closure Paige. She was everything, even before I lost Prue. The three of us were inseparable most of the time. I mean sure, there were times that Prue wanted to kill Phoebe, but other then that we were very close. She was our mother and babied the two of us. Always there. But when she died." Piper paused trying to get her words to focus. "We lost so much. And now this. I just can't deal with losing another sister so close together. It's this whole witch thing. If this is the cost I don't want to do it any more." Piper felt the tears once again start down her face. "I don't want to lose you as well." She added quietly. "You are all I have left."

Paige wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to go to Piper but was still new at this sister thing. But her inner demons took over and she went to her sister. Wrapping her arms around her from behind she felt Piper nearly melt into her as her emotions took over.

They stood with the youngest comforting the oldest. Everything of late was a whirlwind. Piper not letting go and Paige not knowing how to help Piper let go. But as Paige looked back on that first week she couldn't blame Piper. Every minute was hope yet it was also loss. The unanswered questions of when and how. Each ticking second on the clock brought more heartbreak. But what hurt the most was that one call. The search was over. They had gone longer then they normally went. But they couldn't go any longer. Planes would search at random but they couldn't spend all their dollars looking for one plane.

"Piper."

"I can't let go Paige."

Paige just held her sister.

"And you don't have to sweetie. Hang on to her."

Piper and Paige looked up at the voice that was speaking to them.

"Prue?" Paige looked on in astonishment.

"Yes Paige it's really me. But I need your help."

"Prue?" Piper looked at her sister. She said she was going to be with Phoebe and help her.

"I need your help Piper I'm losing her. You need to find her and fast. I can't hold on to her much longer." Prue locked eyes with Piper. Her message getting through to her.

"Prue?"

"I'm sorry sweetie I did everything I could but you know how he is. Hard headed and head strong. And her spirit is getting her into more trouble then I can help her with. I'm losing her Piper and I need your help."

Piper held her sister gaze. She knew that Prue was doing everything she could to save Phoebe and for her to come to them now she knew that Prue was losing the battle. And if Prue was losing, so was Phoebe.


	11. Chapter 11

She had walked by the small cells on the ground numerous times, but one kept her attention. How many days was it now? Two, three, maybe more. She took the bucket of water and started for her only to be stopped by one of the guards knocking the bucket on to the ground.

"She doesn't get any water."

"Says who? You? Get out of my way before I have you in one of these cells." She glared up at him almost challenging him to defy her. She knew he wouldn't for they all knew who she was. His sister, and to defy her was to defy him.

He watched his sister play into the prisoners will. He wanted to scold her but he couldn't. She was family.

Family, the words echoed into his mind. The women he held there all had family. How was that different?

He had heard it time and time again. It was 2003. The war was over. They had lost. But they were just words from desperate prisoners. He knew as his grandfather had, that his country had not let him be. Not forgotten him or forsaken him.

"Grandfather. What am I to do?" he asked as the older man stayed on the patio deck, watching and taking in everything around him that he could.

"You must continue our work. They will come when the time is right."

He turned to his grandfather. He was all he and his sister had left. A prisoner trying to escape killed his father not that long ago.

He watched as his sister gave her water. He felt his inner anger surface as he made his way down to the cells. He slapped her hand away from the bamboo sending the water flying across the dirt.

All she did was glare at him, "What are you doing?"

"No! What are _YOU_ doing?! They are our enemy, not some case for you to save!"

She glared back at him and then up towards her grandfather. "He put you up to this. You can not rule by killing your prisoners. Some of them will take death before bowing to you. Let her go."

He held her gaze for a minute's maybe more. Neither one willing to budge. But finally he did, as he stepped away from her and motioned for his guards.

--- ----

Stiffness and pain was all she felt but she also felt the softness of the sheets around her. It reminded her of home and her sister. "Piper?"

She turned and looked over at her patient. Making her way forward she could see the agitation on her face and as she fought for consciences. "Ok you're safe now. Just relax."

"Piper?" She said again her heart wanting her sister.

"Is that your sister?" she asked as she made her way around the other side of the bed, attending to her injuries that were caused by her brother and his guards. She knew that soon she would heal and her brother and his men would have her again in their clutches. She had heard several stories of how the war was over and they had lost. She believed it deep down. At first she didn't, but how could so many tell the same lie? To the point she knew it was true and her country had forsaken them all.

She lost her again. Lost to the darkness that her brother had caused. She couldn't defy him, but she wanted to see what was out in the world.

_"Prue I can't."_

_"Yes you can Phoebe, you are stronger then you think I know you can do it." Prue urged her little sister on. She had climbed the neighbour's tree further then she usually did and now was afraid of coming back down. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything?" Prue pushed._

_"I'm afraid of something's?" Phoebe returned to her as a tear rolled down her face._

_"Honey I'm right here if you slip I'll catch you I promise. I'm always going to be here to catch you when you fall no matter what it is." Prue stood at the trunk of the tree and waited for her sister to move. "Do you want me to come up and get you?" Prue wasn't as brave when it came to climbing trees like Phoebe was, but at 10 she was willing to put that aside and go up and get her baby sister._

_Phoebe just looked down without saying anything and she watched as Prue started to climb the tree towards her. She held on to the trunk for dear life. She wasn't even sure how she got as far up as she had. It was only a matter of minutes before she was looking into Prue's ice blue eyes and saw the concern and love that was always there no matter what happened between them_

_"Ok come down with me Phoebs. We can do this together ok. I won't let you fall."_

_Prue guided each foot to the next branch and then each hand. And as they got lower to the ground to the places that her little sister was more familiar with she let her go on her own. Soon Prue was on the ground waiting for Phoebe to finish going down the last few branches. But her foot slipped and she fell the last bit towards the ground. Prue quickly reached out and grabbed her sister as she fell through the last branches. Catching her before she hit the ground._

_Phoebe wrapped her arms around Prue as she cried from the banging she had taken and the fear she felt of falling and her sister not catching her._

_"You caught me." She sobbed into her sisters' shoulder_

_Prue held her sister tight, glad she was there to catch her, "I told you I wouldn't let you fall."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be honey you were very brave to go up that high. You are the one that will be able to handle anything that people throw at you. It's just your spunk gets your spirit into trouble most time. Just don't go up there anytime soon ok. I didn't like having to go up that high to get you."_

_They walked back together towards the Manor and saw Piper running towards them._

_"Phoebe are you ok? I saw you up in the tree." Piper squeezed her sister tight._

_"Yup. Prue helped me. Just like she said she would._

_"I always will sweetie. Now, what do you say we go get some ice cream." Prue took Phoebe hand as Piper took her other one. The youngest always in the middle, protected by her two older sisters. _

She looked up at the barren ceiling. Her thoughts drifted to Piper and Paige; her sisters. Then her thoughts drifted to the one she had felt on many occasions the last few days._ She always said she would be here for me,_ she thought to herself. _And now is no different_.

"Prue I can't go through this again. I can't go on without seeing Piper or Paige. You have to help me." She heard the door swing open and the same woman enter. She looked at her injuries and wrote something down.

She looked over at her and looked deep into her eyes. There was something there. Something that almost scared her. But it was something she had seen before. In the eyes of her own mother once, before she died in the fields.

Her memory flashed back to when she was child and her mother was aloud to see her once in awhile.

_"Mikao my sweet girl. One day you will do great things. You have to just listen to your heart."_

_"How mummy?"_

_"When the time is right you will know. But for now just hold to the knowledge that you are more powerful then your father will ever imagine." She held her daughter to her knee and wrapped her arms around her tight. "The blood you get from me comes from a strong line of powerful women, and you will be the one to continue that. Just remember that. But tell me one thing sweetie."_

_Mikao looked up into her mother deep brown eyes, "Yes Mummy?"_

_"Do you believe in magic sweetie."_

_"Yes."_

_"You remember the stories I told you. The one about the witches and how they fought the bad men?"_

_"Yes mummy."_

_"Always remember those stories sweetie. For one day those stories will become your guide to a world you could only imagine about." She said as she held her daughter tight as the door was flung open and the guards took her away. As she ran towards the door after her, her brother pulled her back. But as the shot rang out she saw the body lying slumped into the dirt. She cried out in pain almost as if it had happened to her. _

As she looked now into Phoebes eyes she saw in them the same warmth she had seen in her mothers. And the stories of witches came back to her. She had never told her brother or her father about that last conversation she had with her mother. But suddenly it made sense to her. Her mother was a witch. And she was telling that inside, deep down she was too. And as she looked at Phoebe she stepped away realizing that she too was a witch.

--- ----

He was walking towards the small hospital they had. He wanted to speak with his sister and get his prisoner back. He knew she was not as bad as she had been. It was over a week now, but when he saw his little sister running from the hut he quickened his step and motioned for two guards to come with him.

Slamming open the door he glared at her as she spun around to glare back at him.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned

"Because it's war." He said coldly.

"The war is over. You lost! Let it go! You can't keep people like this."

She saw his hand move to strike her but she blocked his move. They held their gaze a moment longer when he went to strike out again. Soon the blows where coming faster by each one of them as the guards let them be. They knew if he got into any trouble what to do. They also knew that this particular prisoner had more then earned what she was to get.

Phoebe flew threw the open door and landed on the balcony around the building. But she soon found herself rolling down the stairs to the mud below.

The rain had started and was falling harder with each moment. Giving both fighters an advantage over the other, as they became wetter in the mud and rain.

Phoebe faced off with him once again and could hear the sudden sound of the others cheering her own. With each shot she got in the cheer grew louder. As she stood over him ready to strike again. But it would not come as she watched him look past her and she felt two hands grab her from either side.

She spit at him as he approached her, "Fight your own fight you coward."

The sting of his hand across her face felt as if her head was going to come clean off, as she tasted the metallic taste in her mouth of her own blood.

"You will see who the coward is when one of your fellow prisoners suffers because of what you have done." He motioned them to take her away.

They dragged her once again to the familiar place of the small cells in the open. From there she could see everything and her heart skipped a beat as they shoved her inside and from the larger cells she watched helplessly as they pulled Julia out from the crowd.

"**LET HER GO!!"** she screamed as her friend went out of her sight and as the rains started down harder. The guard banging his rifle through the slits, striking her.

She didn't care about the hits she was taking she just called for her friend. But the louder she screamed the more that other prisoners where taken from their dry cell and placed on pillars in the rain. Each one with a guard holding a whip behind them, and with each snap of the whips she felt as if it was her being hit.

It was then her world spun and she watched everything happen before her. The bodies lying in the rain in the mud. Some beaten beyond recognition and others still whimpering as they lay in the mud. It was her first premonition since she had woken up a month ago and it was over powering. Over powering enough that her world stopped spinning and she lost consciousness


	12. Chapter 12

Paige sat up trying to catch her breath, it was as if she had been punched in the stomach. She pulled back the covers from her bed and ran down the hall to Piper's room. Pushing open the door she didn't even care what her sister was doing. "Piper!"

"Paige. What is it?" Piper could see the worry in her sisters' face.

Paige waited a moment before she could even speak, "It's Phoebe. She's alive and we need to get to her now."

"Paige we can't."

"I'll orb us. Leo can orb us. But we are going to Hawaii right now. She's in danger Piper and I think others are too."

Piper swung her feet around to the floor and grabbed at Leo to get out of bed. She knew Paige was right. But they still hadn't been able to locate her. Other then her own strange dreams and Prue appearing to them she hadn't been able to come up with any ideas, until now. Now it was also effecting Paige, and it would seem that it was also now effecting others.

Piper quickly grabbed the phone and called the one person she could trust; Darryl. It was still early enough in the evening that she knew she wouldn't wake him. Speaking quickly she told him they needed him to come to the house and watch Wyatt. They had a sister to find.

It was soon after that Piper watched as Darryl's wife ran up the Manor steps.

"He'll be fine Piper. Just go and get Phoebe."

Piper leaned forward and hugged her new friend and went over to Wyatt giving him a kiss, "Well be back soon honey. With your Aunt Phoebe, I promise." She smiled down at him as he listened to her, almost knowing and understanding that soon his family would be whole again.

She walked over to where Leo and Paige waited,_ 'Hang on Phoebs. We're coming'_ she said to herself as she grabbed onto Leo and the three of them orbed out.

They orbed outside the search and rescue office that they had been speaking with for over a month ago. Quickly scanning around to make sure no one had seen them they made their way inside.

--- ----

He sat at his desk looking over maps and charts. It was as if he thought what ever he had lost would jump out at him right then. He lifted his head when he saw the shadows of people approaching him. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. We are looking for a Lieutenant O'Connor."

"You found me. How can I help you?" he was curious her voice sounded familiar.

"I'm Paige Matthews and this is my sister Piper Halliwell, and her husband Leo. You were leading the search for our sister over a month ago."

"Phoebe, right I remember. But what brings you here now? That search was called off."

"We want it brought back on." Piper stated, " I know it sounds strange and I'm sure it is not something you do all the time. Lets just say Paige and myself are positive that she is still alive and needs our help."

"I'm sorry I can't. Its been to long the cost alone."

"The cost of what? Losing my sister forever? Lieutenant let me tell you something, the day my baby sisters plane crashed was two years, to the day that we lost our oldest sister. The same day. Do you have sisters?"

"Two."

"Then imagine what it would be like to lose one and then two years later to lose the other one. I will not let her die out there in some strange jungle. If you won't help us then give me what you had before you called it off and I will find her myself!" Piper glared at him almost wishing he would challenge her even more but she saw him soften.

He looked at her and then to Paige. He noticed Leo had said nothing. But he also knew why. This was their fight he was the support.

"I can help you, but not officially." He turned back towards his desk, "And Miss Halliwell. I do know what it is like to lose a sister. I have." He added as he went in search of the maps and charts they would need.

Piper watched as he made his way through his office. She felt bad, she never even consider what it would be like for someone else to lose a sister. She thought, for her to lose two within two years apart no one would even come close to that. But to lose one sister, she would feel for them.

They sat and looked at the charts before them.

Bill joined his friend when he arrived several hours later for work. "O'Connor you know we didn't even check."

"I know." he cut him off not wanting the sister to know, but it was too late.

"Check where?" Paige looked up at the search member.

Bill looked at his friend and boss before turning back to Paige. "There is a clump of small islands off the coast that are a no fly zone."

"No fly, like what? You can't fly over them?" Piper inquired

"You could say that. It was a set of islands that became property of Japan after the Second World War. It was there that we had no jurisdiction and ones even in a search we can't fly over."

Piper looked up stunned, "Even in an emergency such as a missing plane!"

"Yes. I'm sorry there have been many time's I wanted to fly over but when ever we got close we were met with military fighters from Japan."

Paige looked up at Piper and knew what they needed to do and where to go. The needed to get into those islands. They both knew by a look that that was where Phoebe was.

Piper saw the look on Paige's face and understood what she was getting across.

"I need to get some air." was all Piper said, as she made her away to the exit followed by Paige.

Leo looked at each man before him. He was trying to come up with an excuse "They're dealing together." Was all he said though knowing what each sister was thinking.

--- ----

"Paige you have to try and focus."

"I want to Piper but I've never tried that far before."

"You have to, for Phoebe. Just think about her and we will be ok." Piper took her sisters' arm in hers and waited for the orbing feeling to begin.

Piper opened her eyes to see nothing but a dense fog and to hear the wailing of people around her.

Her instant reaction was to freeze everyone, but as she looked around she still couldn't see the one person she was looking for.

Paige scanned the jungle like setting in search of her older sister but saw nothing but the beaten bodies of other women. But as she scanned her eyes she spotted the one prize they were looking for.

Paige grabbed Pipers arm and made her way through the hurt and injured bodies.

Piper soon spotted what Paige was after as her heart skipped a beat, "Phoebe! " She exclaimed into herself as she ran faster towards her sister in the small cage.

Paige called for the lock as they approached the small cell and Piper quickly tossed back the cell door revealing her younger sister. Piper reached in with kind words and softness not really sure how her sister would take her presence.

--- ----

Phoebe came in and out of the darkness that surrounded her. Her mind wondered to happier moments with her sisters as they turned to sadder times of losing Prue, Cole and Jason.

She felt the warmth around her as someone spoke to her. Her first reaction was to fight back as she felt the hold tighten around her. It was a hold she knew from her past.

Her mind whirled, "Piper?" it was the only thing her mind made sense of. The warmth in the hold spoke volumes to her. To let her know it was her sister holding her.

Piper felt the time freeze wear off. And as she looked up all she saw was the end of the barrels of the guns from the guards baring down on them.

Piper held on to Phoebe tight, as she also felt Paige's hand on her arm looking for any assurance if any out of the situation they were in.

One minute Paige had her hand on Piper and the next she felt herself almost dragged across the dirt away from her sisters. Leaving Piper crouched down with her arms around her sister still in the small cell.

Everything happened so fast, she didn't even get a second to orb out with her sisters. She was looking to Piper for some guidance when she decided the best thing would just be to orb out with Phoebe. But then she was pulled from them and wasn't sure what to do. The freeze wore off and she knew she couldn't just orb now.

"Paige!"

Paige heard Piper yell as the three of them were once again separated.

Piper felt the hand shoving her further into the cell with her sister and the door slamming on top of her.

Piper held on to Phoebe though she knew her sister wasn't letting go of her anytime soon.

He watched as the one was pulled from the other. _Where had they even come from?_ He asked himself, but then he thought of something his grandfather used to tell him. Old tales of witches and dragons long before their time.

Piper looked down at her nearly broken sister. She had never seen Phoebe so lost. Even when she had a big blow up with Prue when they were teenagers, she always bounced back. But this time he almost had her, he almost broke her. Something no demon had even been able to do, though the closest would have to have been Shax when he killed Prue. She could still see the look on her face when she came back with Leo and the Manor was surrounded by death.

She knew she had to do something if only to get Phoebe home safely. She watched as the guard pushed Paige to the ground and kicked her in the ribs.

Phoebe still couldn't believe that she was in her sisters' arms. Piper was always the one to hold her when she was hurt or upset. Prue was her protector, she was the one to always come to her aid when she needed help. "Prue." She whispered softly.

"I know sweetie, I know she was with you. Just hang on a bit longer and we'll get you home." Piper soothed her sisters' fears as she ran her hand up and down her back just like when they were kids.

Paige reached up and was able to stop the foot that was heading towards her ribs once again.

"**Piper! FREEZE!"** she yelled out towards her sister. She knew that Piper was almost in shock at the way they had found Phoebe, but she also knew that they had to get out of this or they to would find themselves lost there forever.

Piper looked up and saw Paige wrestling to her feet as the guard that was beside her hit the ground. Though she also saw the others heading towards her. Reaching her hands through the small slits she used her power. Once again freezing everyone around.

Bobbie once again stood still against the cells bamboo bars. She watched what had happened the first time and was once again watching as the one they had hauled away held out her hand and the top of the outer small cell that held Phoebe appeared in her hand. She had her own secret and watched as the one tossed aside the cell door and ran towards the other two.

Trudy stood in wonder as she too watched everything take place in front of her. She looked to Bobbie for an answer but her friend held none. "Bobbie what the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea Trudy, but I think the cavalry just showed up." Bobbie said not taking her eyes off Paige as she ran towards Piper and Phoebe.

Paige ripped back the door that was separating her and her sisters. She took Pipers hand and pulled her to her feet who was intern helping Phoebe. Even now Paige could see how small her older sister was. She was skinnier then normal from obvious lack of nutrient.

"Piper we have to get outta here now!" Paige emphasized the last word as she was started to orb. But as she did Phoebe pulled away.

"No, we have to help them." her voice was weak but firm.

Piper looked down at the sister who was still in her arms, her emotions letting her know she was there for her no matter what.

"Ok sweetie, we will." Piper said as she held Phoebes head in tight to her shoulder as she ran her hand over the top of her head. Trying at best to ease her pain.

Paige quickly ran up the steps to where she saw who looked like was in charge. Running past him she felt the urge to deck him as her right hand shot out sending him sailing to the ground. With satisfaction she continued inside and saw what she hoped was there. A radio. Picking it up she started her search for the air base she and Piper had left in search of their sister.

It wasn't long before she heard the familiar voice she was looking for. Letting him know where they were and that others where there as well.

Piper held on to her sister as they sat on the ground waiting for Paige to come back. Piper had to hold in a reprimand as Paige flattened the guy at the top of the stairs. She knew he was probably the one she too would have liked to flatten, but she held on to Phoebe.

"Prue was here."

Piper looked down at her sister in her arms as one by one the rest of the prisoners walked out of their cells with Paige's help. Calling for the locks of all the calls she stood in the middle of the courtyard waiting for everyone.

Trudy grabbed their tormentor off the ground the second that the time freeze wore off. The knife at his throat was enough for his men to hold off.

"Drop em!" was all Bobbie yelled out to the guards that were standing around.

The looked from one to another as they heard the helicopters in the distance. They all knew it was over, they would be prisoners of war; prisoners to the other side.

The prisoners rounded them all up some rougher then they should but who was to blame them after everything they had been through. Torture beating and starvation. The choppers landed and took the first wave of prisoner's back to Hawaii. Phoebe insisted on staying. Staying till they were all gone home safely.

Lieutenant O'Connor stood on the tarmac as the last helicopter landed with Piper and her sisters. But the one thing that he was surprised at was the one behind them. He took a step forward not truly believing it was even possible.

"Big brother what did mum and dad tell you about starring." Bobbie laughed as she felt his warm embrace. It had been so long, she didn't think she would ever see him again though she also knew he wouldn't stop looking for her.


	13. The End

She lay on the small hospital bed and could always feel her sisters in the room as one was always holding her hand. She heard the doctor speaking to Piper one day. Malnourished, broken ribs, the beating to her back, weeks to recover. She tightened her hand one-day on Paige's and knew her sisters would help her through it all, they both would. Her mind drifted to Jason and the love she shared with him.

"Hey honey,"

Phoebe opened her eyes to see Piper sitting beside her, "Paige went to get some coffee."

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you to sweetie. Don't ever leave me like that again deal?"

Phoebe smiled up at her sister. "I won't."

They sat a bit longer before Piper asked the question she had wanted to when she first saw Phoebe in her hotel room after Jason was killed, "Phoebe tell me something honestly. You weren't coming back were you? When you left for Japan."

Phoebe held her sisters' eyes. Even in not saying a word Phoebe knew Piper already knew the answer. "I just couldn't deal with it. Losing Pure ripped me apart and then everything that had happened with Cole. Going to be with Jason was my way out." She felt the tear escaping down he cheek and closed her eyes as Piper wiped it away.

"You didn't have to go through it alone honey. Paige and I were always there for you." Pier explained.

"I'm sorry."

Piper leaned down and embraced her still frail sister as they both let their tear run free once again for a loss they were still going through and always would.

* * *

Phoebe lay on the couch resting her head on Pipers lap. She had lost track of how long she was gone but she knew every second she was home with her sisters. She felt the gentle hand brush over her hair and closed her eyes as she felt the warmth and love there.

The nightmares still haunted her nights and her days. The thought of losing her sisters and never seeing them again. The memory of the beatings she received and the torture of others around her, but she remembered the love of a sister who was no longer there, holding her hand every step of the way never letting her go and never letting her down. Just as she always had.

"She was always with me Piper." She finally said though not taking her eyes off the one spot on the ceiling she was looking at.

"She said she wouldn't." Piper answer, "She came to me in a dream. She told me she would be there to help you through it all, but I needed to find you fast."

"And she was. And you did." Phoebe replied a she rolled over to her side. The pain in her side pulsed through her now and then but it was a pain she was willing to accept to hang on to the love of her sisters

Paige looked in on her sisters who were both now asleep on the couch. But what startled her more was the figure sitting on the coffee table watching them.

"It's ok Paige, I won't bite."

"I know but..."

"How and why? I had to check on my baby girl. Don't take offence, she was just the one I always knew as my baby. I didn't know about you."

"None taken." Paige replied as she sat on the end of the couch at her older sisters' feet.

Piper stirred awake as she looked up into the ice blue eyes of her sister.

"Hey you."

"Hi." Piper said as she shifted gently not to disturb Phoebe, "You kept your promise."

"Always when it comes to you three. I will always be there and protecting you Piper you need to believe that."

"I do. It was just that it was two years after you died, I didn't want to believe anything for the longest time. I couldn't go through that again. I couldn't lose her too. Not again"

"But you believed in the end Piper. And you have Paige and Phoebe with you." Prue said as she ran her hand over Phoebes cheek.

She felt the familiar touch. One she had not felt in such a long time. One she had felt she had lost forever. But when she opened her eyes and focused she was there. There in life. "Prue?" she asked softly not willing to believe her eyes.

"Hi baby." Prue said as she leaned forward and placed kiss on Phoebes forehead just as she had many times when they were younger and growing up.

How many times had she wished for that one moment? One moment to say goodbye to her sister. To have her hold her in her arms to let her know that even though she wasn't there anymore she would always be there in spirit.

The warm embrace surrounded her as she felt the tears escape her eyes. No more waiting or wanting. Her sister was here, now, at this moment in her time.

Prue sat on the couch, her sisters curled up beside her as they had when they were younger, Piper to the left and Phoebe to her right. She held them both in her arms protecting them as she always had. But she knew it couldn't last, "Guys I have to go."

"Prue." Phoebe held on to her sisters tighter

"I know honey, but I did what I was mean to do. To protect you and to help Piper find you in time." She pulled Phoebe to her lap. Even after been home for over a month her little sister was still light after all the weight she had lost. "Just remember, I am always here for you sweetie. Just like before. And I am always with you. Just because I'm not here physically I am always with you in your heart."

Phoebe snuggled into Prue not wanting her to leave, but she knew she couldn't stay as much as her and Piper wanted her to, not to mention Paige who will never get to know her oldest sister.

Piper took Prue's hand in her. "You can't stay a little longer?"

"I wish I could Pipe you know I would but I can't. If I don't go willingly now they will take me by force and I remember the look on Leo's face when it happened to him. Not something I want to experience."

Prue shifted Phoebe towards Piper and felt he sister tighten her grip.

"I never got to say goodbye." She said quietly.

"It isn't a goodbye Phoebs, because I'm not going anywhere. I will always be right her for you and Piper and Paige. I love you." She kissed her on the cheek before doing the same to Piper and then went to Paige. Embracing her other baby sister, "I wish I could stay to get to know you but I can't. Just know that I love you as much as them, and I will always be here for you as well."

--- ----

Phoebe woke up feeling someone starring down at her. She rolled over on her bed and looked up at Piper. "Was I dreaming?"

"No sweetie she was here." Piper said as she ran her hand over her sisters' head. "What you say you and I go somewhere today. Get you out and around."

Phoebe snuggled in against her sister. "Paige too?" she asked knowing what Piper had in mind,

"Of course. She was her sister too." Piper wrapped her arms around her sister. "You know we are here when ever you want to talk about it right sweetie? Whether its Prue, Jason or whatever you went through."

She didn't say a word as her heart thought of those missing in her life. "I know. Maybe later today. After we go see her."

We all take for granted that the ones we love will always be there, for us to say I love you too. But sometimes there are twists of fates that we have no control of. Be it mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles or just a close friend. When we are there we need to tell them. Because we don't know what our destiny holds, or theirs. So we need to live each moment with our loved ones, giving and taking each moment. So that when fate turns for the worst, we can say. I told them I loved them. They knew what they mean meant to me.

She was healing inside and out. Piper and Paige knew the inside would take longer, but they were there for her. And Phoebe also knew that Prue and Jason were also there for her in her heart, until they met again. She got one last chance to tell her sister she loved her. And she would to Jason the next time she saw him. She got the one chance none of us do but wish we had. To say that one good bye.


End file.
